Ichigo's True Heritage
by whackybiscuit
Summary: When certain facts about Ichigo's parentage come to light, can the substitute handle the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's True Heritage

 **A.N.: Truth be told, this fic's topic has been sitting in my junk drawer for months. This fic revolves around Ichigo, but the pairings going to be AizenXMatsumoto. I've always noticed in the anime that she has pretty much the same hair color as Ichigo, despite being technically a strawberry blonde, and that Ichigo's odd hair color has never been explained at all. For the record, this takes place after the Bount Arc and disregards the Thousand Year War arc and all of the developments, so don't gripe as I take a sledgehammer to the canon. Isshin's still a soul reaper, but I'm changing the timeline to something different. This is also a test to myself so see if I can write anything meaningful that isn't just smut.**

 **Warning: This is gonna be kinda dark, even by my standards. Canon Divergent!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

 **Karakura Town**

Ichigo slumped to his room, feeling stuffed with his stomach full of birthday cake. It was like this every time his birthday rolled around. His father would kick him out of the house for a few hours and when he returned his father and sisters had gathered all of his friends from school and throw a surprise party; even some of his friends from the Soul Society were there to wish him a happy birthday. ' _Not exactly a surprise, since he keeps doing it every year…'_ Ichigo thought as he opened his door.

Though he was against it, his friends had all gotten him presents for his birthday. Tatsuki had given him two tickets, presumably for him and her, to the next big boxing match at the coliseum. Orihime and Uryu had given him a stuffed strawberry with his name sown into it, Ichigo made a mental note to punch the Quincy later. Kenpachi's present was a letter that came through the mail, saying that when they fight again Kenpachi would let him have the first move. Hanataro had thoughtfully given him a book of simple healing kido spells for him to practice. Urahara had given him that stupid headband from when he trained to regain his powers as a practical joke. Chad had given him a new punching bag and Kyoraku had given him a bottle of fine-quality sake, even though Ichigo was too young to drink. Rukia and Renji gave him a photo album filled with pictures of him and all his friends.

As Ichigo headed for the bed, he saw all of his gifts piled onto it, but when he reached it he saw something else. On the windowsill was a small white box, a neatly tied bow on top. "Again? Seriously, who keeps leaving these?"

As he opened it up he found a small silver necklace inside. The necklace was a small replica of his substitute pass, which puzzled him. Beside the necklace was a small card; flipping it open Ichigo saw the same neatly and tidy handwriting that appeared on the previous cards on his other birthdays: _Happy Birthday Ichigo. I'll see you soon. ~S._

"That settles that," Ichigo said holding up the necklace. "Whoever it is has to be a Soul Reaper. Who else knows about my medallion?" Every single birthday for as long as Ichigo could remember, he'd been given these small presents by an unknown stranger. Thinking it might be his dad; on his tenth birthday he had set up a small camera, hoping to catch him in the act. But when he'd woken up the next morning the present, that time it was a cool yo-yo, on his windowsill. When he'd checked the camera it had shown nothing, just the present miraculously appearing there. Afterwards Ichigo assumed that he was being visited by his own guardian angel.

"Hmmh, but now that I stop to think about it… a Soul Reaper wouldn't show up on camera." Ichigo nodded to himself as two and two could be put together. "But who's been sending me this stuff? And why?" The thought plagued him as the night rolled by.

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Squad 10**

Toshiro was walking by the squad's officer quarters when he heard… sobbing? Walking closer to the sound he came across his lieutenant Rangiku's door. Knocking first, he asked quietly "Rangiku, are you ok? Are you hurt?" He opened the door and walked in. Before him was a sight he had to see to believe. On the bed, sobbing into her pillow was Rangiku, crying her eyes out. "Rangiku! What on earth is the matter?" He looked around and saw no bottles of alcohol anywhere. That was never a good sign, if Rangiku was too rattled to drink.

"I'm… I'm fine, Captain. It's just been a rough day for me, that's all." She buried her face back into the pillow and kept on sobbing.

The small captain may have been a child, but he was no fool. "Rangiku, every year on this day you constantly act miserable and lock yourself in your room." His face softened, he never wanted to see his friend like this. "Please, tell me what's the matter."

Rangiku shook her head no. "I can't tell you, Captain. I just can't. If I tell you, you'll have no choice but to tell the others, then he'll be killed!"

Toshiro's emerald eyes widened in shock. "Who'll be killed? Rangiku, you can trust me! Please," he pleaded to her, "tell me what's wrong. Whoever it is you're protecting I'll do everything in my power to ensure his safety."

Rangiku sat up quietly sobbed. She knew that one day the truth would come out; she'd known it for 15 years. "It's… It's my son's birthday…." She curled up and buried her head in her knees. "I've been a mother for 15 years, and my son's never known who I am and I've never wished him a happy birthday." She continued sobbing into the pillow in shame.

Captain Hitsugaya sat on the bed, absolutely stunned. "You… you have a son? This whole time?" Rangiku nodded. "But when? How? WHO? WHY?" Rangiku cringed at each question, knowing that her loose lips might sink her son's ship.

"Do you promise you'll protect him? My son's innocent, Captain! He's never done anything wrong!"

"I can't help you if you won't tell me! Please, who is your son?"

Rangiku sat against the wall and looked down. "My son… my son is Ichigo Kurosaki…."

Toshiro almost died of shock. Out of all the people he thought of who could've been Rangiku's child, Ichigo was the last person he'd expected. "Ichigo's your son? But… how?"

"You've never noticed? Ichigo has my hair. And his spiritual pressure feels similar to mine."

He thought about it for a moment and then his mind came across another question before asking it, desperately hoping he was wrong. "His father… is it… is it Gin?"

He almost sighed in relief when Rangiku shook her head no, but her morbid face scared him all the more. "Who's Ichigo's father, Rangiku?"

"…Souske Aizen…."

Toshiro's heart stopped cold. ' _WHAAAT!'_ his mind screamed. It seemed impossible, nay, improbable at the idea that Aizen would sire a son, let alone with Rangiku. Taking deep breaths himself now, Toshiro looked up at his lieutenant and grasped her hands. "Rangiku. Tell me everything! I need to know if I'm to protect Ichigo and you!"

Rangiku took a moment to collect herself before beginning. "15 years ago, while Gin was away on a mission, Aizen came to my quarters and…" she paused as the mere memory of it horrified her. "To my eyes Gin appeared out of nowhere, saying that he'd gotten back from his mission early and wanted to spend time with me. We made love that night…." Rangiku stopped herself before taking a deep breath. "Several days later Gin returned from his mission, when I questioned him about it he looked at me like I'd gone mad. When I questioned Izuru and several of his other officers they told me that Gin had been with them the whole time. I didn't understand what on earth had happened. Several months later I found out I was pregnant; pregnant with Ichigo."

Toshiro looked down and pondered on everything Rangiku had just told him. No doubt the Gin Rangiku had thought she'd lain with that night was Aizen, disguised by his _Kyoka Suigetsu._ "When did you realize that Aizen was the father?"

"I thought about it real hard. I didn't know Aizen's zanpakuto effect like I do now, but I did know at the time that it confuses and disorients his opponents. Plus…" she paused," every time I saw Aizen he looked at me like he knew something. I couldn't prove it, but I knew. Mother's intuition, I guess."

"But how did you carry a baby for that long?! I, Momo or anyone else would've noticed if you'd been with child!" Toshiro pointed out.

Rangiku gave him a sad smile. "Remember how I asked you for that long tour of duty into Karakura Town? Where I was gone for almost a year?"

Toshiro sat on the bed and did indeed recall that request. At the time it'd struck him as odd for someone of Rangiku's abilities to ask for assignment to a place that rarely saw dangerous hollows but now it all suddenly made sense. "You couldn't go into labor here without causing suspicion. So you put yourself in a place where you could give birth away from the Soul Society at a place of relative peace."

Rangiku nodded, her captain had caught on much quicker than she expected. "I couldn't give birth here, otherwise I'd have to explain about the father and how the conception took place. They'd dragged me off to who knows where if I told him that it was Aizen disguised as someone else." Toshiro could agree with that. Up until his defection Aizen was such a respected captain that if Rangiku had raised allegations of him taking advantage of her, nobody would take her seriously. "Also… I couldn't let the baby near him. I didn't trust Aizen like I used to."

"Wise policy. But how did you give Ichigo away?"

"I ran into Captain Shiba."

Of the many revelations Toshiro had heard in the past 20 minutes this was by far the one that hit close to home. "Captain Shiba? He's alive?"

"Yes. He and his wife, Masaki, took me in and helped me when I went into labor. Knowing my situation, Masaki asked if my child could stay with them and be raised as one of their own. They'd been talking of having children and they promised to love him like he was of their own blood." Seeing Toshiro's hurt face Rangiku said with tears in her eyes, "I've wanted to tell you, Captain! But if I exposed Captain Shiba I'd expose Ichigo!" Toshiro calmed down and knew that she was right, though he still chafed at the fact that his former captain was still alive all this time and Rangiku knew it. Rangiku's eyes teared up as the memory of her giving away Ichigo appeared in the back of her eyelids. "The only thing I could do for him was keep him safe. His name was the only thing I ever gave him," she smiled at the memory of little baby Ichigo all wrapped up in her arms, "All wrapped up, he looked like a cute strawberry…."

Toshiro pulled Rangiku close and hugged her as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Does Aizen know about what happened to Ichigo?" He remembered how Aizen took advantage of Ichigo's sudden appearance and made his power play. "He almost cut his own son in half!" Suddenly his anger towards Aizen got a whole lot hotter.

"This is Aizen, remember? Look at what he did to you, to Izuru, to Momo. But yes, I suspect Aizen has known about Ichigo's whereabouts." She pulled away and looked out the window, tears running down her face. "You're going to tell the Head-Captain, aren't you?"

Toshiro had been a captain for a while now, but he knew that this was the hardest decision he had ever had to make. "If what you said is true, than… I have no choice but to tell him."

Rangiku grabbed his shoulders and squeezed. "Captain, _please!_ Ichigo's innocent! He can't be made to suffer because of Aizen's sins!"

Her captain nodded. While whether or not Ichigo was innocent was up for debate, he did break into the Soul Society and raised all kinds of hell after all; he knew that no child should bear punishment for the sins of its parent. He figured that since Central 46 had been slaughtered the decision would rest on the Head-Captain and the other captains. "Rangiku, if what you've told me is the truth than that could mean that Ichigo's in terrible danger! Now that Aizen's no longer in the Soul Society who knows what his next move is!"

Rangiku kept quiet before slowly nodding. "Okay…" she weakly said.

Toshiro took her by the hand. "C'mon. We need to go to the Head-Captain immediately. He'll know what to do." Rangiku slowly got up and followed him, dreading what was to come….

To Be Continued….

 **A.N.: WHEW! That got a bit difficult to write since I had a whole lot of explaining to do. I hope that I kept everything straight and not left out any massive plot holes, because that would suck! Not gonna lie, I have no idea where I'm taking this, so enjoy the ride. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo's True Lineage  
Chapter 2

 **A.N.: To answer a few reviews: Dosudro, I think that Masaki's hair was light brown which Yuzu inherited, not Ichigo. And I agree completely that Rangiku is a very energetic and vibrant woman who never shows weakness but as I've learned everyone has a weak spot and for this story hers is the tragedy regarding Ichigo.**

 _ **3 Hours Later**_ :  
 **Head-Captain's Chambers**

All of the remaining 10 captains were standing at attention, listening to Rangiku as she explained everything. As she finished, many of them saw that the Squad 10 was shaking from head to toe. After she had given birth and returned to the Soul Society she had been terrified of Aizen claiming Ichigo. Now that the traitor had shown his true colors her fear became Ichigo suffering from Aizen's actions. She kept her sword-arm ready if that was the case. It didn't matter if she was standing in a room full of captains, she'd go to any lengths to protect her son.

The captains remained silent as they processed Rangiku's story. Behind her the door opened, revealing Nemu Kurotsuchi. The Head-Captain addressed her. "Lieutenant Kurotsuchi. What are the results of your DNA test?" When Rangiku had first told him about Ichigo's parentage, his first order was for Kurotsuchi, who passed the task onto Nemu, to confirm it.

The stoic girl read from the paper in her hands. "Yes Head-Captain. Lieutenant Matsumoto is telling the truth. Her DNA and Ichigo's are a match. The same is for Souske Aizen and Ichigo's paternity test."

Rangiku looked confused. "You have Ichigo's DNA?"

Kyoraku stepped forward. "After Ukitake made him an official deputy Ichigo's technically a member of the 13 Court Guard Squads. All members have their DNA samples taken in case of the unknown. It wasn't hard to get a sample from Ichigo. He left it all over the place." He saw everyone stare at him with a harsh gaze. "Not REMOTELY what I meant…." He stepped back in line and awaited Yamamoto's judgement.

The Head-Captain lowered his head in thought at what the right action here was, if there was any. He'd seen Ichigo's strength firsthand, which made situation more problematic. If Aizen were to get his hands on him and convince him to join him… Yamamoto shuddered at the thought. Finally he looked up. "Captain Kuchiki. You and Captain Kyoraku will go to the World of the Living. Bring Ichigo Kurosaki here at once. Use force if necessary. Bring as many lieutenant-class officers as you see fit." Seeing Rangiku's concerned face, Yamamoto turned to her. "I understand your concern, but if what you said is true, than Souske Aizen will undoubtedly be keeping watch over Ichigo. He may attempt to stop us when we try to bring Ichigo here.

Not only that, but this is your son we're concerned with. Ichigo is still a young boy. He might not take the truth of his birth well. And if Rukia Kuchiki's reports are of any indication, your son is quite rash and reckless." Rangiku, knowing that she'd never win an argument with the Head-Captain, bowed her head in submission.

Timidly she asked "Shouldn't I go with them, Head-Captain?"

The old man shook his head no. "You will remain here and wait." His eyes narrowed sharply as he stared the strawberry blonde down. "Before we end this meeting, I will have you answer one question that I think I feel we are all entitled to hear: Why did you not tell us this after Aizen immediately left the Soul Society?"

Rangiku stared at the floor for a moment, collecting her thoughts. Toshiro looked at his friend concerned. He too had wonder why she hadn't said anything before, but at the time when he was questioning her he had been too shocked by all the revelations to ask.

After several minutes Rangiku finally answered. "I… After Ichigo rescued Rukia from her execution, Captain Kuchiki and Aizen he had been so happy. He was so relieved that his weary battle was finally over for the moment. I…I couldn't do that to him; to take away his happiness by telling him. He would've been devastated after enduring so much." Rangiku shook her head. "No, I love my son too much to cause him any more pain."

Yamamoto sighed. A mother's love for her child was something that reason could not beat. "I see. Very well then. You will return to your squad's barracks and remain there for now. When Ichigo arrives, we will send for you." Rangiku reluctantly nodded and left the room, her head hanging in lost thought. The old man watched her leave before addressing the other captains. "Do the rest of you have any thoughts on the matter?"

Captain Soi-Fon stepped forward. "What do you plan to do once Ichigo arrives, Head-Captain? Shall I order the Punishment Force to escort him to the Maggot's Nest?"

The Head-Captain shook his head. "No. He may be the son of our enemy, but Ichigo Kurosaki has not proven to be a threat to us. While he did invade the Soul Society he did so not to conquer but rescue and it was all a part of Aizen's scheme regardless. We will decide what to do when Ichigo arrives. Dismissed!"

 _ **Several Hours Later…  
**_ **Kurosaki Residence**

Isshin looked up from the TV as he heard loud knocking at the door. "What in the world? Who comes knocking at 3 in the morning?" The only reason he was up was because he was still so hyped up from Ichigo's birthday, that and he learned to be ready for whenever there was a medical crisis. Isshin threw the door open. "Hello, I-" Isshin's face turned pale when he saw several people he never expected to see again.

Standing in the doorway was Captains Kuchiki and Kyoraku. Behind them were their lieutenants Renji and Nanao, along with Rukia Kuchiki, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika. Kyoraku was the first to speak. "Before anything else, let me say it is good to see you again, Captain Shiba."

Isshin nodded at his old friend, though his face was still pale. "I assume if you're all here, then…."

Byakuya nodded. "It is indeed. Lieutenant Matsumoto has confessed to Ichigo's parentage. We are here to escort him back to the Soul Society."

Isshin's eyes narrowed at the stoic man. "To what end? Is the Head-Captain planning his execution?" The man stepped forward angrily. Kyoraku and the lieutenants took a step back out of fear. "How do I know you aren't here to kill my son? You've already had plenty of experience trying, Byakuya Kuchiki!" he yelled angrily.

It was an odd moment for Rukia, who saw Byakuya's eyes dropped for a moment. It wasn't shame but, she could tell that Byakuya was feeling uneasy at the moment.

Kyoraku put a hand on the father's shoulder. "Please, calm yourself Isshin. We are here to make sure that Aizen doesn't come poking around to make a grab for him. Besides," he said thoughtfully, "Isn't it time that Ichigo learn the truth?"

Isshin spun around and stared him down. "No! After everything that he's been through already-"

"Would you rather Ichigo learn it at the worst possible moment? Say, from Aizen's lips? It is better that he learns it now, and learn to cope with the truth." Kyoraku gave his old friend a sympathetic smile. "Please, we aren't here to hurt Ichigo. Besides," he gestured to the lieutenants. "They wouldn't come all this way just to hand Ichigo over to the executioner."

Isshin took deep breaths before nodding. "Alright then, come inside." He held the door open for them before leading them to a darkened living room. "Ichigo's not here right now. I saw him go out to go hunt for a hollow. He left about 10 minutes ago." Byakuya and Kyoraku nodded as they sat down on the sofa.

Byakuya locked eyes with the former captain. "Captain Shiba, can you explain exactly WHY you're here? You vanished out of nowhere after setting off for the World of The Living all on your own."

Isshin stared at the ceiling for a moment before answering. "I'll explain when Ichigo returns."

The Kuchiki Clan leader had a hardened look on his face. "Isshin, you know that this would've come to light eventually. Why did you not come clean to Ichigo before?"

Isshin leaned forward in his chair and once again his tone was filled with anger. "After everything Ichigo's had to go through? He's tough, I'd know since I raised him, but he's still 15. It'd be too much for him, knowing the truth." Isshin sat back and stared at the man. "It's still too early…."

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

Ichigo stepped back into his body and climbed into bed. He was beyond exhausted. Every time he killed another hollow, another one showed up right when he was almost home. Before he could fall into the blissful black void we call sleep the door opened. Cracking his eye open he saw standing in his doorway… Rukia? Sitting up, Ichigo turned to his friend. "Rukia? What are you doing at my house so late?"

Rukia's concerned face threw up his first red-flag. "Get up and come downstairs, Ichigo. Your father needs something that he needs to tell you."

Getting up, Ichigo wiped sleep from his eyes." Can't it wait until morning?"

The fact that Rukia didn't retort any smartmouth comment or whack him upside the head threw up his second red-flag. "No. Downstairs. Now."

Sighing, Ichigo walked out of his room and followed Rukia down the stairs. The last red-flag that let him know that something was wrong went up when he saw his father sitting in his living room with Byakuya, Captain Kyoraku, and several other Soul Reapers.

His father cleared the lump out of his throat and said "Ichigo… we need to tell you something…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
Back in Ichigo's Room**_

Unbeknownst to everyone downstairs, inside the closed bedroom, the air suddenly started to distort and twist in on itself. In a matter of moments, a gaping hole into blackness emerged, a Garganta.

And a certain brown-haired man stepped out into the room….

To Be Continued….

 **A.N.: Before any of you start going, "But Whacky! The Soul Society can detect when a garganta opens!" I plan to explain that in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo's True Heritage  
Chapter 3

The worst night in Ichigo's life was when he lost his mother Masaki when he was only nine years old. After that, he presumed that nothing would be able to come close as that traumatic night….

This was a close second.

 _ **35 Minutes Ago….**_

The others listened to Isshin as he explained how he came to the World of the Living and met Masaki in his battle with the bizarre hollow, then the events that followed. It made sense to Ichigo at first, who quietly listened. From what he gathered from Zangetsu, he assumed that his natural-born Soul Reaper powers had to come from somewhere. "So that's why I'm a Soul Reaper? Because I inherited your powers?"

Isshin stayed silent for a few moments before answering. "No." Rukia watched as Ichigo's face became paler by the second as Isshin explained how he'd met Rangiku Matsumoto at random, who told him about the circumstances regarding her baby and the father. Ichigo trembled in his chair as Isshin told the most important detail. "She told me your biological father was Souske Aizen."

Everyone held their breath as they waited for Ichigo's response. Ichigo sat in the chair before standing up. "I…I…" was all he could say. He felt faint and swayed before heading for the trash can. Rukia and Renji rushed to the side as he hurled into the can. When Ichigo looked up, they saw tears in his eyes. "No…" he said weakly, "It's not true. It's not…."

Isshin came up and pulled his son into a warm hug. "This changes nothing, Ichigo. You're still my son, blood or not." Ichigo looked up at his father. "Just as Yuzu and Karin are your sisters. We're still your family." Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding, more tears coming out of his eyes.

Kyoraku stood up and walked over to Ichigo. "Ichigo. We're under orders to bring you to the Soul Society. For your protection," he quickly said when Isshin glared at him. "I'm sure you want to talk to Rangiku." Ichigo looked at the man before standing, his legs wobbling. Rukia wrapped an arm around him to steady him. "Gather your things, Ichigo. We need to leave immediately."

"Why? What do you mean by protection?"

Byakuya, still remaining in his seat, explained. "Now that Aizen has shown his true colors, he will undoubtedly try to get to you. We cannot allow that to happen."

Ichigo looked at the man harshly. "Why? You honestly think I'd join the psycho who almost cut me in half?!"

The captain kept his calm as he replied. "No, but your father-" Isshin shot him a murderous gaze, " _Aizen_ had no qualms using you to further his own ends. And the fact he nearly killed you to get to Rukia shows that he's not above using force to get what he wants; even when it involves you." Ichigo was forced to nod at the man's logic.

Rukia put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Go get into Soul Reaper form and put Kon into your body. Then get your things and meet us down here in a few minutes." She paused for a moment. "Do you want me to go up and help you pack?"

Ichigo shook his head as he made for the stairs, shambling up them. "No… I need to be alone for a few minutes." He slowly made his way up the stairs; his head drooped as if he were in a daze. As he reached the top of the stairs Isshin turned to the captains with an angry look that said " _I told you so!"_

The substitute reached his door and slowly opened it. With his head still looking down he let out more tears. This was the worst thing he'd felt since he woke up with his mother's dead body on top of him down by that creek bed. "Was it all just a lie?"

"Of course not, Ichigo. Your family's still your family."

Ichigo's head snapped up and his eyes widened in horror. Sitting on his bed was Souske Aizen!" "But… how? Why?"

Aizen put a finger to his lips, his eyes glaring at Ichigo. The boy got the meaning that it was in his best interest to maintain quiet. "Close the door. I'd prefer our little father-son talk not interrupted."

Closing the door behind him, Ichigo's face turned red with anger. "You… you are not my-" Aizen disappeared from sight before reappearing; standing in front of him. He put a finger on Ichigo's lips, shushing him.

"Tell me Ichigo: do you think that it was a coincidence that you've had the gift to see spirits but never saw a hollow before you met Rukia? Hmm?" Ichigo remained silent, realizing what the man was getting at. "Yes Ichigo. I personally made sure that any hollow that came near you was killed, keeping you safe from harm." He placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, who had to suppress the urge to shrug it off. "I am sorry for what happened with Masaki and Grand Fisher, but what happened was unavoidable." Ichigo looked at the floor, the memory of that night haunting him like a bad nightmare. "And before you bring up our little battle in Soul Society," his face leaned forward until it was face-to-face with Ichigo's, "If I truly wanted you dead, believe me, I wouldn't have missed that extra inch of your spine. I've been quite dutiful to my responsibilities as your father."

Ichigo's face went pale as he realized that the man was telling the truth. "Wait a minute…" he remembered something that he'd overlooked over the years. "… Those gifts! They were from you!" Aizen walked over to the windowsill and picked up the card inside the tiny box, flipping it open and showing it to Ichigo. Ichigo saw the crisp handwriting as well as the signature at the end " _I'll see you soon. ~S._ He realized in shock that _S._ stood for _Souske_.

Aizen smiled. "You didn't think I'd forget my own son's birthday, did you? Yes, those gifts were from me." He pointed to the necklace Ichigo was currently wearing. "That necklace I gave you masks my presence when I'm around you, so the Soul Society will not know I'm here, even if I used a garganta." Grabbing Ichigo's arm, Aizen reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet made of small black beads, with a large one in the center. Ichigo watched as he slipped it around his right wrist. "That reminds me, I should give you something to commemorate our first little heart-to-heart." Ichigo tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge or come undone. "Don't worry; it's not a monitoring device or anything." Aizen patted Ichigo's shoulder. "Just something that I've wanted to give you since you were a baby."

"So, you've known where I was since my parents took me in?"

"You didn't really think that Rangiku's little attempt to hide you could work? I knew exactly what your mother did with you. Those little spycams the Soul Society uses to monitor the humans? I commandeered a few and kept watch over her and you."

"So why are you here? You're not here to drag me to Hueco Mundo, are you?"

Aizen shook his head no. "Not today, Ichigo. You'd no doubt struggle, getting the attention of your friends beneath us. And besides," he gestured to his sisters' room, "It'd be unfortunate for you to lose your sisters in the crossfire." Ichigo's red face returned, prompting Aizen to glare at him sternly. "I didn't threaten, Ichigo; only pointed out a clear observation. I simply came to talk to my son, now that you know the truth." Aizen turned around and summoned a Garganta. Stepping though it Aizen turned around to face his son one last time.

"I'll be in touch. Oh," he said with a smile, "And happy birthday."

Ichigo watched the portal close before shaking in terror. "This is all a bad dream… please somebody tell me this is just a bad dream…" He took Kon out of his stuffed animal, who had been sleeping during the whole exchange, and packed his things. Exiting his room, he went down the stairs to the others.

 _ **Back to the Present….**_

"What took you so long? We thought you might've run from us." Rukia asked.

"Nothing. I just needed a moment to breathe." Ichigo walked over to his dad and gave him a hug. "I don't care what they say. You're my dad. Not that monster!" Isshin smiled warmly as he hugged his son back. Letting go of him he walked over to Kyoraku. "Alright, we can go now."

The lofty captain nodded and smiled. "Everyone, let's go." As soon as they left the house Nanao opened up the Senkaimon. As they were making their way through the Precipice World, Ichigo looked behind and saw the lieutenants forking over money to Rukia.

"Um, Rukia? What's with all the money?"

The small girl, quietly out of earshot of her brother, replied quickly. "Oh, I uh… won a bet a while back and when we were passing through I remembered it and made them cough up the money." She didn't tell Ichigo the truth to spare him some grief. When all the lieutenants had been informed by their captains on what tonight's meeting was about they'd taken bets on how Ichigo would react. But she'd tell him this when he was feeling less vulnerable.

The group made its way to the end, entering the Soul Society. It was late in the evening, so the place was eerily quiet. "So where are we going?" Ichigo asked, feeling exhausted after everything that's happened in the past hour.

"Squad 10." Byakuya nudged Ichigo's elbow and led him towards their barracks. As they reached the building Ichigo saw Captain Hitsugaya waiting at the front.

"Oh, hello Toshiro."

Normally the small captain scolded the substitute about using his proper title but it'd been a long night, and he knew that the boy would be quite troubled after all he'd been through, so he cut Ichigo some slack. "Hello Ichigo. I'm sure you're tired after all that's happened. I'll take you to your room." The others watched as Ichigo followed the boy into the building before heading for their own barracks.

Captain Hitsugaya led Ichigo down the darkened hallway until they stopped in front of a room next to Hitsugaya's. They were in the officer's quarters so the rooms there were a little nicer than the normal rank-and-file. "In here. You'll be staying here for now. In the morning I'll come see you."

"Ok. Thank you, Toshiro."

Ichigo stepped inside. "Um… Rangiku?" Sitting on the bed was Rangiku, who looked at the boy through red tear-stained eyes. Seeing the look in Rangiku's eyes confirmed his worst fears. Even after hearing the truth from Isshin and Aizen, some part of him prayed that they were all wrong. But Rangiku looked at him the same way that Masaki did: with a face of love and caring. The face of a loving mother. It was all true.

He really was the son of Aizen and Matsumoto.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo's True Heritage  
Chapter 4

 _ **The Next Morning….**_

Ichigo woke up hearing the song of a Bluejay singing outside. Keeping his eyes closed, Ichigo listened to the bird with his eyes still closed. He felt warm and comfy with his head on his ultra-soft pillow. Ichigo sighed as he relaxed, feeling his stiff body unwind for the first time in a long time. But something seemed off. ' _Wait… there are no Bluejay's in Karakura Town this time of year.'_ Though it pained him to do so, Ichigo opened his eyes.

And saw… a boob?

' _What the heck?'_ It took him a moment to realize that his head was on top of a woman's chest, her arms wrapped around him tightly. Looking up he saw the sleeping face of the beautiful Rangiku Matsumoto.

' _No, not Rangiku… my mother.'_

It'd been so long since he'd felt a mother's embrace that the thought was almost too much for him to bear. He remembered how badly he took the news last night but then he remembered the tear-stained look on Rangiku's face and the powerful hug she wrapped around him and suddenly it hit him.

It might've been like a bad dream to Ichigo, but to Rangiku it must've been a neverending hell.

He thought of his father's story, Isshin not Aizen, of how Rangiku came to him and gave him away, leaving Ichigo with only his name. Feeling something warm deep down inside him, Ichigo cuddled into his mother's embrace, happy to finally feel a mother's love after all this time.

It was not to last long, however, as the door opened on the other side of the room. Hearing it open woke up Rangiku and disturbed Ichigo's rest. Both wearily looked up to see Captain Hitsugaya standing there. He looked a little embarrassed to interrupt their peaceful slumber. "Ichigo, come with me. The Head-Captain wants to speak with you." When he saw how reluctant Rangiku was to let Ichigo out of her embrace he quickly added "He wants to speak with right now."

Looking up at Rangiku, Ichigo almost sighed in defeat as he slid out of her arms and the bed. Sitting up next to him, Rangiku kissed his forehead. "I'll be waiting right here, Ichigo."

"Ok Rang-" he caught himself. "I…I don't even know what to call you. Rangiku? Mom? My other mother?"

Rangiku gave her son a sad smile. "For now, until you're ready, call me Rangiku." Ichigo nodded and hugged her again before leaving with Toshiro.

As they walked out of the building Ichigo saw many of Captain Hitsugaya's subordinates nearby. Noticing how not many of them were paying him so much as a passing glance, Ichigo got curious. "Um… Toshiro? Exactly how many people know the truth about… you know…."

"Only the Captains and most of the Lieutenants, plus Ikkaku and Yumichika, know the truth about you and your parents. We thought it might be better not to let everyone know right now, especially not Squad 5." Toshiro remembered something else. "Momo doesn't know either. I…I don't think she'd take it well right now if she learned you were her captain's son after what that man did to her." Toshiro didn't say that because he thought Momo would try to hurt Ichigo in order to get revenge on Aizen; with the boy's strength there'd be no contest. It'd be the opposite. Toshiro was afraid that Momo would cling to any remaining fragment of Aizen that she could get her hands on, and right now that fragment was Ichigo.

The two walked in silence as they made their way to the Squad 1 building. Ichigo walked with Toshiro until they passed the Head-Captain's office. "Wait…isn't the old man here?"

Toshiro shook his head. "Not this early in the morning. Head-Captain Yamamoto usually keeps to his private garden this time of day." As they walked to the back of the building Toshiro said "Ichigo, I know that you've never been one for formality but please address the Head-Captain as such. He's sometimes quick to anger."

Ichigo nodded and followed him through a small gate. Toshiro pointed to the Head-Captain, sitting in the middle of a small rock garden. "Over there. I'll escort you back to Squad 10." Toshiro stepped back and closed the gate.

The first thing that Ichigo noticed as he walked through the small garden was how quiet it was. The sounds of the Squad 1 men training, the birds chirping and footsteps from the wooden steps: all quiet. Ichigo sat down next the Head-Captain and waited.

The elder man sat there motionless for a few moments before raising his head and addressing the substitute. "Ichigo Kurosaki, how are you feeling today? After last night, I'd expect you're still in shock."

Ichigo chose his words carefully, remembering Toshiro's advice. "Yes, I…I'm still praying that this is all a bad dream. I mean…" the memory of his battle with Aizen and how he'd mercilessly defeated him drifted into his mind. "I don't want to think that I came from him."

Yamamoto turned around and sharply gazed at the boy, his eyes uncharacteristically open. "No, you're certainly nothing like your father." Ichigo was about to spit out that the man was NOT his father but the old man cut him off. "I know how you must feel, but the facts are laid bare. You are the scion of Souske Aizen. You must make peace with this if ever you are to move forward."

Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat and kept silent. After a moment Ichigo asked "Is Rangi-I mean, is my mom going to be in trouble?"

Yamamoto shook his head, his eyes looking at a nearby rock. "No, your mother has already tortured herself enough with what she's done. I'll not do any more damage." The Head-Captain turned back to Ichigo. "My most pressing concern is what to make of you."

Ichigo steeled himself, partially wishing he still had Zangetsu on his back. He left it with Rangiku before he left after Toshiro told him to leave it. "You're not… going to execute me, are you?"

"For what?" Yamamoto asked with an eyebrow raised. "I will not pin the sins of the father onto his child. I've already made that clear to the other captains. No, when I say that my concern is what to make of you, it is whether or not I should let you confront your father when the time comes."

"Confront my father?"

Yamamoto's face turned grave, a rather impressive feat considering most of his face was covered by his thick beard. "No doubt Souske and his cohorts are planning their next move. When the time comes the 13 Court Guard Squads will meet them in battle, but you are still a mystery to us, Ichigo Kurosaki. You have a kind heart, and you have shown that you will not lift your sword for yourself, but in defense of others. In this, you are nothing like your father. But I've seen your strength firsthand. Now that I know the truth, I can easily understand where all that raw power came from. Souske used you, though you were unaware, to further his own ends and from the way he phrased his words in your confrontation he's been quite aware of your existence, so it's a mystery as to how long he's manipulated your life so far. When the time comes, I wonder if he has some plan in store for you to either join him, willingly or unwillingly, or to turn you against us. Therefore, I am pondering whether or not it is wise to let you go into battle with us."

Ichigo shook his head. "No. After all he's done to Rukia and Renji I'll never join him." He remembered his conversation with Aizen last night about how the man had kept him safe from hollows and wondered himself what else he's done behind the scenes.

"You say that now, but Souske has a silver tongue, and he'll use any advantage to get what he wants, even if it's you." The Head-Captain stood up and grabbed his cane. "Come. Walk with me." Ichigo stood up and walked with the old man as they traveled around the rock garden. "I've decided that you will reside here for now, until the situation with Aizen has been put to rest. Your mother can educate you on the finer points of Soul Reaper combat that Kisuke Urahara neglected to teach you."

Ichigo nodded but he did have a few questions. "What about my family and friends back in the World of the Living?"

"I will be sending some of my men as a vanguard to keep watch over Karakura Town. Your sisters are in capable hands; I've no doubt that Isshin will do everything in his power to protect them. As for your friends who assisted you in your mission to rescue Rukia Kuchiki, I will ensure that they are able to travel here to see you and be able to contact you should the need arise."

Ichigo let out the breath he'd been holding in. His worst fear was that he'd be made a prisoner and kept isolated by everyone, but now it looked like he'd just have to wait awhile here in the Soul Society.

The two left the garden and made their way to Yamamoto's office, where Toshiro stood outside. "Captain Hitsugaya. Please escort Ichigo back to Squad 10. Ichigo," he turned to the substitute before heading inside, "We'll speak again soon."

Ichigo watched as the Head-Captain entered the room and his lieutenant shut the door. Following Toshiro's lead, Ichigo walked back to Squad 10. Hearing a rumble in Ichigo's stomach, Toshiro chuckled. "Don't worry about food, Ichigo; Rangiku will have already made you something by now."

And he was right. As the two returned to Rangiku's quarters they found that Rangiku had already made him a large breakfast. Ichigo ate it all rather quickly before sitting down on the bed with Rangiku. "Um… Rangiku?"

"Yes, Ichigo?" Rangiku asked as she sat down next to him.

"I…I don't really know what to say…I have absolutely no clue on what to do or say right now."

Rangiku scooched closer then lifted Ichigo's head up until they were facing each other. "Let's just talk then. I…I want to get to know my son."

And so they did. For the length of the entire day Ichigo and Rangiku stayed in her room talking. Rangiku smiled warmly as Ichigo told her about his life; life with Isshin and his sisters, meeting Chad and the others, protecting his friends from hollows as Rukia's substitute. In turn she told her son all about her life, how she first met Gin and became a Soul Reaper, working under Captain Shiba. She laughed at Ichigo's deadpanned face when she told him about the various times he'd skip out on work.

She avoided mentioning Gin all that much, which made Ichigo wonder about the crafty man. ' _I wonder if Gin knows about me? And what his reaction to this is.'_ He remembered his first confrontation at the Seireitei's gate; something about the man seemed…off. Like his mind was in another place.

By the time they stopped night had fallen. Feeling tired, Ichigo got into bed. Rangiku smiled and pulled him into her embrace again, running a hand through his orange hair as he slumbered off. Before she could let him enter dreamland, Rangiku had one last thing say. "Ichigo… I know that I can never make it up to you for all the years I left you alone, but I'm truly sorry." She felt tears run down her face as she apologized to the boy. "I'm so sorry…."

Ichigo, though he hadn't quite come to terms with his parentage yet, looked up and smiled at Rangiku. "It's alright. You didn't leave me alone. My…my family and friends have all been there for me. You don't have anything to apologize for."

Hearing Ichigo absolving her of her guilt made her smile. ' _He truly has a kind heart….'_ She held Ichigo close as they both fell asleep. Outside, as the reunited mother and son slumbered; a dark thunderstorm was brewing….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Los Noches: Aizen's quarters**

Aizen watched as Tosen walked into the room. The man bowed before the rogue before reporting in. "Lord Aizen, several Soul Reapers have entered the World of the Living. I have the location of several of them."

"Do any of them reside with Orihime Inoue?" Aizen asked.

"Yes sir. Captain Kyoraku and Nanao Ise have made her home their quarters for now."

Aizen waited for a moment before replying. "I see. Keep watch over Orihime Inoue, no doubt my son will be keen to leap to her defense if anything should happen to her. Inform me if Captain Ukitake brings any communication equipment to the girl."

"Yes sir."

Aizen watched as the man exited before addressing the other man in the room. "Gin, how long are you going to hide in the shadows?"

The foxy traitor stepped out from behind the throne. "Oh Cap'n Aizen, you found me! So, can I ask something I've always wanted to ask?"

"Go ahead."

"If Ichi's your son, what's that make me?"

"A monkey's uncle."

Gin almost died laughing. "Cap'n Aizen! Did you just make a joke?!" the silver man snickered.

"Why yes, Gin, I just did. But to answer your question I guess you're the closest thing Ichigo has to an uncle or godfather."

Calming down, Gin smiled as Aizen stood up. "So what do you have planned for Ichigo? You gonna use the hogyoku on him like you did the arrancars to get him to join us?"

As he headed for the door, Aizen turned his head. "I don't need to turn him into a hollow, Gin. Kisuke Urahara already saved me the trouble himself. As for the hogyoku…" he turned to the pillar where he kept the small object. "I've already used it on Ichigo. I'll deal with him when the time comes."

Gin cocked his head. "You know, you really need to work on your parenting skills. You sure did a number on him back on Sokyoku Hill."

Aizen smiled as he walked out of the room. "Spare the rod…."

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo's True Heritage  
Chapter 5  
 _ **Several Hours Later  
**_ **Rangiku's Room: 3:45 A.M.**

As thunder boomed outside Rangiku opened her eyes she felt something stir her awake. Looking down she could see Ichigo's face contorted in pain and terror. Lighting cracked outside as she looked at her son concerned. Running a hair through Ichigo's hair she held her son tight as she tried to comfort him. Ichigo's nightmare seemed to get worse as his hold on her tightened. ' _What in the world could be causing him so much pain?'_ She couldn't read minds, but she had a good idea what was tormenting his mind. ' _Damn you, Aizen. How much pain are you willing to put him through?'_

 _ **Ichigo's Dream**_

 __ _Ichigo came running through the front door crying, the tiny child holding his sprained wrist. Isshin came through his clinic door and hurried to the crying child. "Ichigo! What on earth happened?"_

 _Between sobs Ichigo replied "I… I fell off me bike and fell…"_

 _Isshin scooped up the little boy and wiped his tears. "There there, Ichigo. Don't cry. Daddy's gonna make it all better."_

 _"You mean it, dad?" He hugged his dad, burying his face into Isshin's shoulder._

 _"Why of course, Ichigo. Daddy will take good care of you," came a cold, evil voice._

 _Ichigo pulled away and his face turned white with horror as Isshin's image cracked and splintered like cheap glass. His father disappeared as his visage fell away, revealing the one holding Ichigo to be Souske Aizen._

 _"Silly Ichigo," Aizen said patting Ichigo's head. "Your whole life has been nothing but a cog in my plan. Everything that has happened to you has been because of me. You have no control over your fate, because I'm the one holding it." Ichigo wept more tears as Aizen leaned forward, his cold brown eyes burrowing straight into Ichigo's soul. "You are no protector, my dear son."_

 _"What you are… is a puppet."_

 _Ichigo's feeling of vertigo kicked in as he suddenly felt like he was falling. The tiny child tumbled through the blackness, screaming and crying for help. He suddenly hit the ground and looked around. He was standing in a white spot, as if someone had shed a spotlight down on him, in a sea of darkness. If front of him was a large mirror, reflecting Ichigo's image. The small boy looked at it in horror. Ichigo's image was that of his inner hollow, grinning maniacally at the crying child._

 _"Aww, is the little boy scared?" the hollow taunted. "Remember when I said I had no name? Well, that was a little untrue." The hollow stepped out of the mirror and looked down at the kneeling Ichigo. "I am the truth, Ichigo. And the truth is," the hollow grinned evilly, "you are more of a threat to everyone than he is. The truth is that everything you have done has never been because of your own efforts." He leaned down until Ichigo could see the dark yellow eyes glaring down at him._

 _"The truth is that you, Ichigo… are a monster."_

Ichigo woke up, covered in cold sweat. His eyes were red from tears leaking out. Looking up, he found Rangiku staring down at him concerned. "Ichigo, it's alright. It's just a bad dream." The substitute couldn't help but sob into Rangiku's bosom as he felt terror and fear wash over him. Rangiku sat up and held her son as he cried in her arms. "Shhh, it's alright, Ichigo. It's alright…" she whispered. Soon Ichigo's sobs and chokes subsided and he sat up.

"I'm sorry about that, Rangiku. I…I didn't mean to wake you."

Rangiku smiled as she hugged her son. "It's alright, Ichigo. You didn't wake me. I was listening to the rain."

Ichigo turned his head towards the window and watched as the glass pane was pelted by raindrops. "You like listening to the rain too?"

His mother chuckled, amused at having found some common ground with her boy. "Always, I've found it soothes your mind." Ichigo smiled and nodded. He lay back down into his mother's embrace and the two quietly listened to the rain together. Ichigo didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep listening to the deluge until he woke up. By the time morning came he'd forgotten what his nightmare was; only feeling the dreadful notion that it was one that he didn't wish to revisit….

 _ **One Week Later….  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment**

"Um… Captain Kyoraku?" Orihime asked, looking at the huge screen implanted in the side of her apartment wall. "What exactly is this?"

Nanao turned to look at the human. "It's a special communication device we use for long deployments into the World of the Living. It allows us to contact the Seireitei directly rather than use those phones."

Orihime nodded. She hoped she'd be able to use it to speak with Ichigo. She had no idea why he'd upped and left for the Soul Society. All Kyoraku and the others told her was that it was a matter of urgent importance. She was first a little worried but Kyoraku assured her that he was alright.

Nanao and Kyoraku headed for the door. "Miss Inoue," Nanao addressed, "Captain Kyoraku and I are going to go out on patrol. If the device receives a message, could you please turn it on and respond to whoever's calling?" Orihime nodded. "Thank you. If you need us just send of your little sprites and we'll come running." Orihime watched the woman and her lofty captain leave and turned her attention back to the machine….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Hueco Mundo: Aizen's Throne Room**

Kaname Tosen kneeled before Aizen, who was feeling smug from up on his throne. "Report, Kaname."

Keeping his head bowed, the blind man reported in. "Captain Kyoraku and Nanao Ise have installed the communications device you were interested in, my lord."

"I see." Aizen turned to Gin, who was watching from the side. "Gin, bring me Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. I have need of their assistance."

The foxy rogue left the room promptly. Tosen watched the man leave before turning back to the despot. "My lord, if I may?"

"Yes, Kaname?"

"It is about your son, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Aizen turned his head, curious. "Speak freely, Kaname."

"Why exactly did you father a son? And with Gin's lover no less?"

Aizen gave a rare chuckle. "Gin loathes and despises me, Kaname. I have no doubt he will try to kill me for what my subordinates did to Rangiku Matsumoto years ago. If fact, I am actually quite curious on how he'll make his move." Aizen's face contorted into a mask of cruelty. "However, you do not play with fire and not be expected to get burned. As much as I'm interested in Gin's attempt on my life, I wanted to remind him that my reach goes further than he realizes. To that end, I used my _Kyoka Suigetsu_ to disguise myself as Gin while he was away to impregnate Rangiku with my child." The man sat back in his throne. "As for Ichigo, he is… an opportunity. He is the perfect hollow/soul reaper hybrid that I've strove to create, even better than the arrancar or Shinji Hirako's group."

Kaname nodded at the man's twisted logic. "I see. But what do you plan to do with Ichigo? He will not join us of his own volition, of that I'm sure."

Aizen stood up. "He'll join us, Kaname. The Soul Reapers are not his allies. And I can prove it to him with just one sentence."

"And that sentence is?"

Aizen turned his back on his subordinate. "You'll see. In the meantime, I think I'll pay Miss Inoue a visit." A smile formed on his lips. "I believe it's time I got to know my son's friends….

To Be Continued….

 **A.N.: Sorry for the short brevity of this chapter, but I thought I'd use to explain a few things as well as try my hand at some darker writing. Dayday99990, I hope this answers your question. Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo's True Heritage  
Chapter 6

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Squad 12 Communications Room**

Ichigo winced as he looked down at his burnt arm. For the past week his mother had been instructing him on the finer points of Soul Reaper combat, specifically Kido. It was… an amusing experience for Rangiku who watched Ichigo struggle to maintain control over his spells before being engulfed in a cloud of smoke, looking like somebody ordered strawberry charbroiled. Still, despite those hilarious attempts he was starting to make progress.

Rangiku did notice the beaded bracelet that was around Ichigo's wrist. When she inquired about it because she could not remove it to treat Ichigo's burned arm Ichigo looked away, as if he wasn't sure whether to divulge how he came upon it….

 _Rangiku looked down at the beaded bracelet, wondering what it was. Try as she might, she couldn't slip it off Ichigo's wrist. "Ichigo, where did you get this? I can't get it off!"_

 _Ichigo, who had been wondering the same thing for the past week, muttered "I uh…" he looked away out of shame and fear._

 _His mother looked at her son for a few moments before putting a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to tell me. It was Aizen who gave this to you, wasn't it?"_

 _The substitute nodded. "The night that I… found out about him and you I went upstairs to go get packed. He was waiting in my room…."_

 _Rangiku's eyes went wild with shock. Aizen was there and they didn't detect him? And he didn't grab Ichigo when he was in front of him? "What did he do?"_

 _"He… said he only wanted to talk, father to son." It burned Ichigo's throat to actually say that last part. "He knew that he couldn't grab me, since Rukia and the others would've heard him but he just said that he wanted to speak to me." Seeing Rangiku's concerned face Ichigo quickly added "He just confirmed what my dad said about him, that's all. That and... He was the reason I never saw Hollows until I met Rukia; he killed any that came near me. And he was the one behind the mysterious gifts I kept getting on my birthday." Ichigo pointed to the necklace around his neck. "Like this. I can't take it off either though. Apparently it masks his spiritual pressure when he's near me."_

 _Rangiku understood why Ichigo had been mum on why it took so long for him to get ready. Not only that, she highly disturbed by what Ichigo had said. She'd given birth to him away from the Soul Society because she wanted to keep him away from his father but she could see now that that was a failed effort, if what Ichigo had just told her was true._

 _She lifted up Ichigo's arm and inspected the bracelet. "Did Aizen tell you what this was for?"_

 _Ichigo shook his head. "He said it wasn't anything like a tracker or surveillance monitor but other than that, no."_

 _Rangiku looked at the string of beads with a sense of foreboding, especially when she touched the large black one in the middle. It almost… seemed to pulse when she touched it. 'Strange…' she thought. 'What is this? And why did Aizen give it to his son?'_

The mother and son walked over to the massive computer screen. The Head-Captain, Captain Ukitake and Captain Komamura, along with Rukia and Renji, were already there. Ichigo saw no sign of Captain Kurotsuchi but if he was being honest he didn't really care. "What is all this?"

Ukitake looked over and smiled at the substitute, happy that he was getting used to spending time with his mother. "It's a special communications device we use. We implanted a similar one in your friend Orihime's apartment, so we figured you might like to speak with her."

Ichigo nodded; glad that he could speak to his friend again. Yamamoto pushed a few buttons then the large screen came alive. At first there was nothing but white and black static but soon Orihime's image appeared on the screen….

 **Orihime's Apartment  
Orihime POV**

"Oh! Hi there, Ichigo!" the orangette happily cheered when she got a look at Ichigo standing there with Rukia, Rangiku and the others.

Ichigo smiled at his friend. "Are you ok?"

Orihime nodded. "Yep! Don't worry; Kon hasn't been doing anything to get you in trouble at school. Chad's been keeping an eye on him."

Before Ichigo could thank her Yamamoto stepped forward. "Miss Orihime. Where are Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Ise? We need to update them on the status of the situation."

Orihime wondered what situation it was but shook her head. "They aren't here. About 5 minutes ago they left to go deal with a group of Hollows that just showed up. They said they'll be back in a moment."

DING-DONG!

Orihime turned around for the door. "That must be them. I told them to just come in whenever they get back but Nanao insists on using the doorbell." Ukitake chuckled at that as Orihime left the room. The audio was good enough that the group could listen to the girl's footsteps as well as hear her open the door.

It was also good enough to let them hear her scream before silence…

 **Ichigo POV**

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo screamed, rushing to the console. "Orihime! Are you there?" The others looked grim as they stared along with Ichigo at the empty room. Just when they'd assumed the worst Ichigo heard faint footsteps heading for the room. Soon a figure reemerged on the screen, only this time it wasn't Orihime.

"Hello, son," said a smirking Souske Aizen.

Ichigo saw red. "AIZEN! IF YOU HURT ORIHIME I'LL-"

Aizen held up a hand. "Calm yourself, Ichigo. Orihime Inoue is not hurt. I simply put her to sleep for the moment so that we could have a little talk." Aizen's gaze scanned the other faces alongside Ichigo's. "And I see you brought company. Hello, Rangiku," he said looking at the strawberry blonde.

Rangiku had to bite her tongue from throwing obscenities. If she could only reach through the screen she'd gladly claw his eyes out. "What do you want, Aizen?"

"I simply wish to speak with our son, Rangiku. Thanks to this device you installed you saved me the trouble of having to come speak to Ichigo face-to-face."

Yamamoto stepped forward. "And am I to assume that you lured Captain Kyoraku away with your hollows?"

"Correct. My Espada are currently keeping him and your little vanguard occupied." Aizen's smirk grew. "It is pointless to try to contact them, Head-Captain. They will not be coming."

Ichigo balked all the while. "Why are you here?" His concern for his friend grew with every moment.

"To tell you something, son. I didn't tell you this the last time we spoke, since you were in a very irrational mental state and would not have believed me if I had told you then." Aizen pointed to the Soul Reapers around him one by one with every word. "Ichigo."

"They."

"Are."

"Not."

"Your."

"Friends."

Komamura, who'd held his tongue during the exchange so far, stepped forward. "Aizen, if you are trying to dissuade Ichigo or turn him to your cause, you're sorely mistaken." He gave Ichigo a courteous nod. "We have no quarrel with him. He may be your son but he is the polar opposite of you."

"I see you've recovered from my kido, Captain Komamura. Your resilience is quite astounding," Aizen noted. Then he turned his gaze to the Head-Captain. "But you're wrong, Captain Komamura. You may have no quarrel with Ichigo, but I believe he has a very personal quarrel with you; or, to be more specific, Head-Captain Yamamoto."

Ichigo shook his head. "Why would I hate him? What are you getting at?"

Rukia stood next to him. "If you're trying to turn Ichigo against us you're doing a very poor job of it!"

Aizen kept smiling. "Oh, I doubt Ichigo will just join me at the drop of a hat, but I've no doubt that he will no longer continue to view the Squads and all its members as his allies." Rukia felt a shiver run down her spine as Aizen's eyes narrowed. "And I'll do it with just one sentence…."

Ichigo, sweat rolling down his back, said "And that is?" He could feel his heart start to grow cold. And he could feel the large bead on his bracelet start to quietly quiver. It was so subtle that Ichigo only subconsciously noted it.

The man's smile disappeared as his face turned stern, like he was scolding Ichigo for stealing a cookie out of the jar. "Ichigo, I want you to ask Head-Captain Yamamoto something very important."

Ichigo gulped. "And that is?"

"Ask him this: On the night that your mother died, _who gave the order to not send help to save you and Masaki Kurosaki from Grand Fisher?"_

To Be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo's True Heritage  
Chapter 7

 **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo couldn't breathe.

All at once, the memories of that night came flooding back to him; the girl in the rain, jumping out to save her, his mother's cold body on top of him on that riverbank. Ichigo stumbled and fell to his knees, his eyes squeezing shut as something dark and cold pierced his heart. He barely made out the voices around him, looking up he could see Aizen eyeing him with an almost inquisitive look in his eye.

 _'Kill him…'_

On Ichigo's wrist, the large bead on the bracelet shook violently, the black outer core cracking open, letting a tiny blue light shine from the darkened core. The captains took a step back as Ichigo's eyes started to turn black and yellow. Everyone gasped as a white mask started to form on Ichigo's face.

"Oh, and Rangiku?" Aizen quietly said. "Orihime will be keeping me company in Hueco Mundo. Do tell Ichigo that for me, please?" Rangiku's eyes widened in horror as Aizen cut the connection.

"Ichigo?" Rangiku rushed to her son, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Ichigo, this is just what he wants! Fight it!"

' _It's all his fault….'_

Yamamoto remained still, the memories of his order from that night coming back to him as well. He'd never imagined the past could catch up to him like this but he could see the consequences of his actions. "Lieutenant Matsumoto! Get away from him!" he ordered, revealing his zanpakuto.

Rukia would've protested had she not noticed the blue glow coming from Ichigo's wrist. Her eyes widened in shock as the black shell fell away, revealing an item she remembered all too well.

"That's… THAT'S THE HOGYOKU!"

Everyone gasped as Ichigo's face snapped forward, his eyes glaring at the Head-Captain with bloodlust.

' _Kill him! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!'_

 **Byakuya POV**

Byakuya was sitting at his desk, filling out some tedious paperwork when he felt a dark, sinister spiritual pressure. Standing up abruptly, Byakuya's eyes widened as he felt the impact of a large explosion. Stretching outward, he could sense the conflicting spirit pressure of the Head-Captain, Captain Komamura and Kyoraku and… a much more sinister presence.

Heading out an open window, Byakuya could feel sweat start to trickle down the side of his head as he made his way to the crater where the R&D Department stood. "A hollow? Here?" He stopped immediately when he felt the hollow's spirit energy in much greater detail. It wasn't just dark.

It was all too familiar. A presence that very nearly killed him.

' _Ichigo!'_ The captain realized. ' _But how? What's happened to cause his inner hollow to run rampant?'_ Soon he made his way to the site of the explosion; beside him Captains Soi-Fon and Kenpachi appearing, looks of distress of their faces as well.

The Kuchiki Clan leader's eyes widened at the carnage before him. Captain Komamura stood in the distance, holding Rangiku and Rukia in his massive arms. Beside him was an injured Kyoraku; Ukitake attending to him. At the center of the explosion was a battle hardened Head-Captain, looking even more grave than usual.

And facing him was an Ichigo like he'd never seen before.

The boy had completely hollowfied, turning into a red and white lizard-like creature. Ichigo's orange hair now sprawled down to his neck and back, his white hands and feet adorned with claws. Behind him a wicked tail flicked back in forth, almost in bloodthirsty anticipation. His yellow and black eyes stared soullessly at the Head-Captain. But what alarmed him the most was the glowing blue object on his wrist; after a moment he realized it was the hogyoku. Though he had to strain Byakuya could hear the boy mutter "I'll kill you… it's all your fault…." Byakuya knew instantly that this time Ichigo was not going to pull back at the last moment. Knowing his duty, he reached for his zanpakuto.

"WAIT! Do not interfere, Captain Kuchiki! That goes for all of you!" The Head-Captain ordered. Byakuya looked at his superior puzzled. As the Head-Captain ignited his zanpakuto he could see sadness in the old man's eyes. "This boy's suffered enough because of me. If you are killed defending me, then the burden and guilt will rest on my shoulders."

Byakuya, confused by the man's words, remained where he was as he watched the Head-Captain battle the hollowfied Ichigo. Yamamoto attacked first, lunging with an overhead chop but Ichigo was too fast. Whipping around, the hollow slammed his tail into the elder Soul Reaper, sending him flying. Yamamoto recovered and with a wave of his zanpakuto sent a blast of fire towards Ichigo. Ichigo jumped and avoided it, raising his clawed hand toward the man. Byakuya's face turned pale as Ichigo unleashed a cero, and a powerful one at that. Yamamoto countered with another blast of Ryujin Jakka and the two attacks collided, causing another cataclysmic explosion. Byakuya and the other captains braced for the impact. ' _The hollow wasn't nearly this powerful when we fought at Rukia's execution! What's driving it so hard to kill the Head-Captain?'_

As the dust settled and the two fighters were revealed, Byakuya saw something that chilled him to the bone.

Ichigo's hollowfied form was… changing?

As if it was a butterfly leaving the cocoon, Ichigo's skin cracked and crumbled away, his mask changing form. Before it was a white mask with a red pattern on the left side of his face, now it was a horned mask with two red stripes coming down both eyes. Gone was the tail and his large massive body; Ichigo now looked more human with bone white skin. Due to the explosion or his sudden hollowfication, Ichigo's shirt was torn open, revealing a hollow hole with red lines erupting from it. Ichigo's orange hair now flowed all the way down his back. Just the sight of him made that small part of Byakuya that felt fear tremble. He remembered years ago how his grandfather told him that Soul Reapers, even substitutes, were revered as gods.

If Ichigo was a god, then his hollow was the devil.

Before any of them could blink, the hollowfied Ichigo vanished, only to reappear behind Yamamoto. ' _That wasn't the Flash Step that was Sonido!'_ Yamamoto realized that the boy was behind him and moved to spin around and cut him, but the boy had different ideas. Either he had some knowledge that he could counter it or he no longer cared for his own life, but regardless, Ichigo grabbed the burning blade with one hand and pulled it from Yamamoto's grasp with ease. Everybody present watched in horrified awe as Ichigo crushed Ryujin Jakka with his bare hand, stomping on the hilt with a clawed foot. A clawed hand lunged at Yamamoto, wounding him in the side and sending him sprawling. Ichigo's burnt hand quickly healed from the black burn of the fiery zanpakuto. Byakuya reached for his weapon and prepared to throw down. He knew that the Head-Captain ordered him to stand down but he knew that if Ichigo wasn't stopped here, they may all be doomed.

As Ichigo rushed forward to finish the fight the other captains also drew, even Hitsugaya, who had shown up and stared along with Byakuya in horror at what his Lieutenant's son had become. Before the final blow or the others could jump in to save Yamamoto, Rangiku threw herself in front of the Head-Captain, having escaped Komamura's tight grasp. "ICHIGO! PLEASE! STOP!"

"Rangiku!" Hitsugaya screamed, drawing his blade and dashing toward them.

Rangiku closed her eyes and waited for Ichigo's claws to tear through her. As a tear ran down her face she quietly said "Ichigo, don't lose your mother for a second time."

Ichigo's claws stopped inches from her face, the boy's breath heaving heavily. Everyone did not dare to move for several moments until the sound of cracking filled the air. Rangiku opened her eyes to see Ichigo drop to his knees, his hollow body crumbling away like a bad pastry. The white pieces convalesced into energy and returned to Ichigo, sealing up the hole in his chest. Rangiku reached forward and pulled the mask off of Ichigo's head, the horned mask hitting the ground with a thud. Ichigo looked up into his mother's eyes and she was relieved to see the black and yellow eyes recede. Tears erupted from his brown eyes as Ichigo's mind returned to the fore.

"It's his fault… it's all his fault…" Ichigo muttered between sobs. Rangiku embraced her son as he lost consciousness, tumbling down into the black pit of despair. All Rangiku could do was hold him as the others looked on….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Hueco Mundo: Las Noches  
Orihime POV**

Orihime opened her eyes wearily. ' _Where am I?"_ Sitting up she saw that she was no longer in her apartment. She lay on a large bed in a quaint white room. As her mind did a rewind of the previous events that occurred before she was knocked out, a voice emerged on her left.

"So, awake I see, Orihime Inoue?"

Turning her head, Orihime gasped to see Souske Aizen sitting in a chair close to the bed, eyes locked with hers.

"Hello, Orihime. I hear you and my son are quite good friends…."

To Be Continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo's True Heritage  
Chapter 8

 **A.N.: I must confess, the reason this chapter took so long to write was because while I knew what I wanted the end of the story to be, it was a problem coming up with a good interlude till we get to the conclusion now that I used up my allowance of plot-twists (In your face, M. Night Shyamalan!). So if this chapter isn't that good compared to the others, I apologize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **2 Days Later….  
**_ **Squad 10: Rangiku's Quarters**

Ichigo lay on the bed, still unconscious. Beside him sat his mother, Rukia, Renji, and Yoruichi, who'd arrived the day before with Kisuke, who was holding his hand along with Rangiku. On the boy's wrist the hogyoku glowed with a faint blue glow.

Yoruichi shook her head. So many revelations were dumped on her and Kisuke all at once it was almost too much to handle. Ichigo was Aizen's son? He had the Hogyoku on his wrist? The Head-Captain was responsible for his mother's death? Ichigo had hollowfied into a Vasto Lorde and completely mopped the floor with the Head-Captain?!

Beside her Rukia looked at her friend and frowned; she scared for Ichigo. Kyoraku reported in an hour after Ichigo had collapsed into his mother's arms, losing consciousness as he cried, stating that Aizen was long gone.

And so was Orihime.

She feared for the girl; she feared for all that Aizen could and would do to her. The bastard had already caused all kinds of hell for her and Ichigo; it'd seem almost too much for her to bear to think about what he'd do to the pure and innocent Orihime.

The quartet turned when they heard the door opened, Kisuke and Toshiro walking in. Without saying a word Kisuke walked over to Ichigo and grabbed his wrist, inspecting the small object.

After hours of silence Rukia finally brought down the curtain. "I…I just don't understand. He went through all that trouble to obtain the Hogyoku. Why'd he then turn right around and give it to Ichigo?"

"Because this isn't the Hogyoku."

Everyone stared at Kisuke as he examined it. "What do you mean?" Renji asked.

"I should be more specific. This isn't MY Hogyoku. This one shows signs of deterioration and decay. Most likely Aizen put it in that shell to prolong its life. Now that it's out, I can see its power ever slowly deteriorating."

Rukia sat there agog. "But that makes no sense! Why go through all that trouble if he could just make his own?"

Kisuke gave a small smile. "Because anything he can make, I can make better. Most likely Aizen stole the one I made because THIS," he held up Ichigo's wrist, showing the hogyoku to the others, "shows signs of failure."

But then Kisuke placed Ichigo's arm back on the bed, where his hand was then captured by Rangiku. Turning to the others, Kisuke scratched his chin. "Still, this does pose some questions…."

"Like what?" Toshiro asked.

Taking off his bucket hat, Kisuke sighed as he rattled off his answer. "Now that I think about it, Aizen told Ichigo and Rukia that he had the other method of removing it from Rukia's soul, besides using highly volatile heat. If that's the case, why didn't he simply use that? Why go through all that song and dance to stage Rukia's execution? He could've simply just appeared in her cell once she'd been recovered by Renji and Captain Kuchiki, disguised as someone else using his zanpakuto maybe, and used the second method there. So why go through all that trouble, especially if he knew his son was doing his damnest to stop it?"

As the questions settled into everyone's brains Kisuke answered his own question. "The only logical conclusion…is that he meant for Ichigo to stop the execution. Or at the very least rise to the level of the captains."

Toshiro nodded. "Yes, it is a little unthinkable to think that somebody in such a short span of time could consecutively defeat a third-seat, a lieutenant, a captain without a Bankai, THEN a captain with a Bankai."

"Correct. But this just raises even more questions. I doubt we'll ever really know unless we ask Aizen himself; which we're in no condition to do." He turned back to the unconscious Ichigo. "So what did Aizen say that caused Ichigo to hollowfy?"

A voice behind him answered. ""Who was it who gave the order to not send help to save Ichigo and his mother from Grand Fisher?" That's what he'd asked."

Everyone turned to see the Head-Captain walking into the room; a tired expression on his face.

Rukia shook as she asked the obvious. "Head-Captain. Is it true? Did you really…."

Taking a deep breath Yamamoto exhaled, sighing in remorse.

"Aizen is telling the truth. It is true."

 _ **6 Years Ago….  
**_ **Head-Captain's office  
Yamamoto POV**

The Head-Captain was watching the rain fall, listening to the soothing sound of the raindrops hitting the roof; such a tranquil sound.

The door suddenly burst open, and a frantic voice chirped behind him. "Head-Captain sir! I have news!"

Yamamoto turned to address the man. "Speak, Captain Aizen. What is the matter?"

Bowing, the spectacled man answered. "Grand Fisher, sir! He's been sighted!"

Yamamoto's eyes widened. "Where? Has he appeared in the Soul Society?"

Aizen shook his head. "No sir, in the World of the Living. He's attacking a woman named Masaki Kurosaki and her child. I request permission to send aid to save them and-"

"No."

Aizen stood there dumbstruck. "N-no sir?"

Yamamoto turned back to face the rain. "I have heard several reports about this woman, Masaki Kurosaki. She is a Quincy and therefore not our concern. The same goes with her child, who is most likely a Quincy as well. They can fend for themselves."

"But Head-Captain-"

"I've given you your orders! Understood?" Yamamoto bellowed.

Aizen stood there, a look of shock on his face. "I…yes sir." He bowed his head in submission.

"Good. You are dismissed, Captain."

As Aizen left he failed to notice the look of sheer evil hatred on his face. Listening to the rain, Yamamoto reflected on his decision just now, but he stood beside it. The Quincy had been a thorn in his side for centuries; they were none of his concern. Besides, if this woman was a Quincy, she should have no trouble in dealing with it. Either way, it was one less problem he had to deal with….

 _ **Back to the Present….**_

Rangiku sat there seething as Yamamoto finished his tale. Had it not been for the fact that Ichigo was right next to her she would've driven her zanpakuto through the man's heart.

Rukia, meanwhile, was not surprised. Remembering what happened to Uryu's grandfather, it sort of fit the overall attitude the Seireitei had for Quincies. She didn't know how Ichigo would react when he woke up. But she knew one thing for a fact. _'Aizen is right. Ichigo will never be able to trust us again…'_

Before any other bombs could be dropped on the group, Yamamoto was interrupted by a speeding messenger, appearing at the door. "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

The messenger bowed. "Sir. Central 46 have reformed and have reconvened. They demand the presence of Head-Captain Yamamoto and Captain Hitsugaya immediately."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. The Central 46 was reformed much quicker than he expected. And they demand his presence? That was a first. "Very well. We shall be at the chambers shortly." The messenger nodded before disappearing. Turning to the short captain Yamamoto nodded.

As Yamamoto and Hitsugaya left everyone had the exact same thought. If Central 46 was now involved….

This was not going to end well….

To Be Continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo's True Heritage  
Chapter 9

 **Central 46  
Yamamoto POV**

"No! Absolutely not!" Yamamoto roared.

Behind him, Toshiro shook in terror. "Please! Rangiku had no part of this! And Ichigo's simply a victim of circumstance!" he pleaded.

Before them sat the newly formed Central 46. And they were not happy.

"Victim of circumstance?!" shouted a voice from the right. "The Department of Research and Development lies in ruin, and you barely escaped with your life, Head-Captain! Victim or not, it had been proven that even if the boy is just a pawn in the traitors schemes, he is undoubtedly a threat!"

Another voice chirped in. "And your lieutenant has withheld this information long after it should've been revealed. Had she not told us this sooner, we may have been able to spot Aizen's plot before all this madness happened! And because of her relationship with Gin Ichimaru, her loyalty cannot be proven!"

The two captians turned to the man in front, the one who always dished out their decrees. "Head-Captain Yamamoto, Captain Hitsugaya. We've reached our decision. And you and the other captains will obey it; there will be no objections from this point forward.

Rangiku Matsumoto, due to the information she'd withheld up to this point, and to her doubtful loyalty to the Seireitei, is hereby stripped of all rank and authority permanently! In addition, she is to be imprisoned in the Maggot's Nest _FOR LIFE!_

And as for the son of the traitor, Ichigo Kurosaki: Because of his uncontrollable power and the facts that have come to light regarding his father's manipulations, is to be executed _IMMEDIATELY!"_

 _ **Meanwhile….**_ _  
_ **Rangiku's Room  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo opened his eyes and groaned, feeling tired. "Where am I?"

A hand touched his chest, making him look up and into the eyes of Rangiku. "Thank goodness. I was starting to think you'd never wake up."

Ichigo sat up and rubbed his aching head. "What happened?"

Rangiku's face turned grave. "After Aizen cut the transmission you…you hollowfied. You almost killed the Head-Captain. Then you collapsed."

Ichigo's mind did a rewind and did indeed remember most of it. "Wait…Orihime!" he remembered. "What happened to Orihime?!"

Rangiku shook her head. "Gone. By the time Captain Kyoraku reached her apartment, Aizen was gone. And he took Orihime with him."

Ichigo stared at the floor for several minutes, then at the shiny blue object on his wrist. "I…I have to go rescue her." He looked into his mother's eyes. "I'm sorry. I know it's stupid and foolhardy, but I have to try."

Fighting back tears, Rangiku pulled her son into a big hug. "I know. It's who you are. But…" she pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. "What will you do when you face him?"

Ichigo stood there wondering that himself. "I…I don't know. But I'll know the answer when I meet him face-to-face again." Breaking the warm embrace, Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu, leaning up against the wall, and put it onto his back.

"How will you get to Hueco Mundo?" Rangiku asked.

Ichigo looked down at the blue gem on his wrist. "This. I'm not sure what it is but… I'm pretty sure I can use it to save Orihime." Suddenly, the hogyoku, as if reading Ichigo's heart and mind, glowed. To Ichigo's satisfaction, the air before him distorted and was ripped open, forming a Garganta.

Before setting off into the darkness, he turned to his mother and saw she had tears in her eyes. Quickly, he pulled her into another warm hug. "Mom," he softly said. "I promise I'll come back."

Kissing his forehead, Rangiku smiled. "Good luck, Ichigo…my son."

Parting from his mother, Ichigo took a deep breath and stepped into the darkness, his destination: Hueco Mundo.

No sooner did the Garganta close did the door open, revealing Captain Soi-Fon and several Punishment Force members. Looking around her gaze hardened. "Where's your son? Where's Ichigo?" she demanded.

Rangiku gave her a weak smile. "He's gone to save Orihime."

Soi-Fon looked at her for a moment before sighing. "They're not going to like this. But regardless," her gaze turned cold. "Rangiku Matsumoto. You're under arrest."

 **Hueco Mundo: Outside Las Noches  
Ichigo POV**

Stepping out onto the white sands, Ichigo shivered, feeling cold and somehow at home here. Looking around, he gaped as he saw the huge building before him. "Whoa! Aizen sure dosent' think small!"

Closing his eyes, he reached out and tried to detect Orihime's spiritual pressure. After several minutes he managed to locate her, at the top of the closest tower sticking up above the dome. Though… something about it felt off…. "Doesn't matter. I have to save her!"

Ichigo thought about busting a hole in the wall and charging in but knew that would be a bad course of action. He was all alone and he didn't have the stamina to fight Aizen's army, rescue Orihime AND deal with his father at the same time. "If I can't go through, I'll just go up."

Using the reishi foothold technique, Ichigo quietly made his way up the side of the wall. Making it to the top, Ichigo looked around and saw nobody. "Geez, does Aizen usually leave this place unguarded?" he wondered out loud. ' _Or maybe…he thinks nobody'd be brave or dumb to try to sneak in….'_

This time, as he reached the base of the tower Orihime was in, he did use for force. A quicky Getsuga Tensho easily opened up a way inside. Seeing stairs, Ichigo raced up them. Still the boy encountered nobody. "Weird, where is everyone? Having a coffee break with Aizen?" he muttered. Finally, as he reached the top of the stairs he saw the door where Orihime was being held and threw it opened. "ORIHIME!" Ichigo shouted as he threw it open and saw…

…nothing. There was nobody there.

"What?" Ichigo was confused. He was sure he'd felt Orihime's spiritual pressure in this room. Taking a step inside, he kept a hand on his weapon, ready for an ambush. As he stepped into the middle of the room a voice sang in from behind him.

"Surpise, Ichi!"

 _Slam!_

Ichigo whirled around to see a grinning Gin Ichimaru standing behind the door. He gulped as the man's blue eyes glared at him. "So sorry, Ichi! But I'm afraid your princess is in another castle…."

To Be Continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo's True Heritage  
Chapter 10

 **Hueco Mundo: Las Noches, Orihime's room  
Ichigo POV**

"You!" Ichigo shouted, drawing Zangetsu from his back as he stared at the silver-haired rogue, Gin Ichimaru.

To his disbelief, Gin didn't budge from the wall, his arms in his sleeves as he continued to smile at the boy. "Aww, Ichi!" Gin playfully admonished. "You're not really gonna hurt your own uncle, are you?"

"Uncle?"

"That's right!" Gin said, holding up a hand. "I'm your good-old Uncle Gin! Even Captain Aizen's admitted that. I'm sure your mom would agree that on the grand scale of things, I'm your uncle by rights."

Deciding that this was a debate for another time, Ichigo readied his stance, remembering why he was here. "Orihime! Where is she? And why are you here when I can sense her spirit energy in this room?"

Smiling, Gin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small orb. Made of crystal, it was barely the size of Ichigo's fist; clear but with a gold glow in the middle. "Just a little something your daddy made. Captain Aizen had your special friend put a little bit of her spirit energy into this, so when you tried to locate her, you detected this instead of her."

"What have you done with her?" Ichigo demanded, taking a step towards the unarmed man. "If you hurt her I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Gin asked, not seeming to care that he was looking down the sharp end of a deadly blade. His head cocked to the side, he appraised the boy he'd only met twice prior, other than keeping an eye on him. "Well, Ichigo? You'll what?"

"I'll…I'll…" Ichigo seethed as the man seemed to leave him at a loss for words. "You're not even going to draw your zanpakuto?"

Gin shrugged. "Well, Ichigo, I'll be honest: I don't want to fight you. You're my nephew after all. But enough about our little family tree." Gin's smile widened as he continued to talk, "You're here for your girlfriend, right? She's with your daddy down in the throne room." Seeing Ichigo's distressed expression he quickly added, "Don't worry, she's not hurt. Captain Aizen simply took her back with him for three reasons."

"And they are?" Ichigo asked.

"Well… first: to get you here. Captain Aizen wanted you to come here so this was the obvious solution. Second: your little friend's power intrigues him, so he wants to closely see what she can do. As for reason number three… well…you'll hear soon enough…." Turning around, Gin opened the door. "Come with me if you want to see your friend, Ichigo."

Knowing that he didn't have much choice, Ichigo slowly followed the man. Walking past the hole in the staircase Ichigo had made going up, Gin lead the boy down into the dome. Ichigo was led down what seemed like an endless maze of corridors until he found a pair of black stone doors in front of him. Gin pushed them open and led him inside.

The throne room was huge, with a large "audience" chamber in the middle, almost like a pit, and at the center of the room was…

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted as he ran past Gin. The schoolgirl was wearing a white outfit, similar to the one Gin and the Arrancars wore. "Are you alright? Has he hurt you?" he quickly asked, making it to his friend.

Orihime's face lit up with joy as she saw her crush running towards her. "Ichigo!" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "I'm ok! It's just…is he really your dad?" Orihime asked.

"Wait…where is Aizen?" Ichigo asked looking around.

"Oh, I'm right here, Ichigo."

Looking up, Ichigo stared up at his father as he sat at the top of the wall, sitting in a white throne. Aizen smiled down at his son as he was reunited with his friend. "Welcome, Ichigo. I'm glad you-"

"Hado 33!" Ichigo screamed, holding a hand and pointing it at Aizen. "Soukatsui!" A blue ball of fire shot out of Ichigo's hand and shot towards Aizen. Both Gin and Orihime looked on in shock as Aizen was engulfed by the blast, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Gin stared at Ichigo, an eyebrow raised, as the boy stared at the spot where he'd shot, glad that his hand didn't get scorched like the first time he'd tried Rukia's trademark kido.

For several seconds, the trio waited in a tense silence until Aizen's smooth voice pierced it like an icepick. "A kido spell at the thirties? And without the chant too?" As the smoke cleared Ichigo saw to his regret Aizen still sitting on the throne, looking like he hadn't even been hit to begin with. Ichigo cursed silently as his surprise attack failed miserably. Aizen looked on at his soon with an amused expression, as if he found the idea of Ichigo using kido to kill him funny. "I see Rangiku's been teaching you proper Soul Reaper combat. And you made it to this level in such a short amount of time." Aizen sat back and smiled at his son. "You impress me, Ichigo. I'm proud of your progress."

Drawing Zangetsu, Ichigo stared at his father. "I'm here for Orihime, Aizen. And you are _NOT_ going to stop me from leaving with her."

Aizen simply kept on smiling. As he raised a hand, Ichigo tensed himself. He was prepared for anything Aizen through at him: a signal for Tosen or the arrancars, a kido spell of his own, or maybe some trap he had installed in the room to keep Ichigo here. "Very well, Ichigo." With a wave of his hand, Aizen opened a garganta in front of Ichigo and Orihime. "Feel free to leave." He cocked his head and smirked. "I won't stop you."

Ichigo almost dropped Zangetsu in shock. "You're…you're just letting us go? Just like that? After kidnapping Orihime to begin with?"

Still just sitting in his throne, Aizen merely smiled at his son and his captive. "If you want to leave, I will not raise my hand to stop you. However," Aizen sat up straight and his smile faded as his expression turned stern. "Might I ask you a question?"

Hesitantly, Ichigo nodded. "What?"

"Where will you go? The truth of the matter is, Ichigo, Hueco Mundo is your only safe refuge now. And most likely for your friend Orihime too"

Ichigo stared at his father, the puzzlement apparent on his face. "What are you saying? I'll just take Orihime home and then return to the Soul Society."

The brown-haired man shook his head. "I'm afraid, son, that the only thing that awaits you is a swift death and, in all likelihood, a shallow grave in the middle of nowhere. I told you, didn't I? The soul reapers are not your allies. And now…they'd declared you an enemy of the state," he calmly replied. Ichigo's pale face told him that the boy had an inkling what he was talking about. "Do you remember how I killed the previous Central 46?"

"Yeah, you said you killed them all as soon as you found Rukia."

"Well, as a precaution I took the time to place several listening devices in the room, which they were completely ignorant of. Would you like to know what the new Central 46 has decreed after you destroyed Squad 12 and almost killed the Head-Captain?"

Ichigo was shaking. He knew that this was getting worse by the moment. Seeing Ichigo's shaking hand, Orihime took hold and squeezed it, trying to remain strong for him.

"Your mother has been stripped of her rank and given a life sentence in the Maggot's Nest. She'll spend the rest of her life behind bars for concealing your birth from the Seireitei. As for you, they've declared you too dangerous to live. If you go back, you'll only face certain death. And in all likelihood, they'll kill all those who've allied with you. Orihime," he turned his gaze to her," your friend Sadutora, and even your defenseless Quincy friend. They will be merciless, even to your own family."

Sweat rolled down Ichigo's face as the fact settled in. "No…they wouldn't…."

"Are you truly doubting me, Ichigo? You know that I have never lied to you. I see no reason to do it now. And are you surprised that the Central 46 would do this? Look at what you've seen from the Soul Society. You've faced the bounts, correct? You learned of how they conspired to murder the tribe to erase what they viewed as a mistake. And very few contested to Rukia's execution; not until I started moving the date up. Excluding you, only Renji and Captain Ukitake tried to stop the execution because they felt it was wrong. Captain Hitsugaya tried to stop it only because he believed that something else was going on thanks to Gin. " Standing up, Aizen stood at the edge of the wall, until both Ichigo and Orihime gasped as he flashstepped right in front of him. He gestured to the still-open garganta. "If you wish to leave, I'll allow you to go, but now this: you'll only find death."

Ichigo looked at the black-tiled floor, feeling tired beyond his experiences. ' _He's right…I can't help but feel he's right…._ ' Orihime put his hand on his shoulder, feeling afraid for both herself and her friend. "Ichigo…."

Ichigo's unoccupied shoulder was taken when Aizen put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Stay, Ichigo. Stay here with your friend in safety."

"But…what you plan…you plan to kill everyone!" Ichigo said, shrugging off his hand.

Aizen's expression hardened. He'd expected this and was glad to get this out of the way sooner than later. "Yes, Ichigo. I plan to wipe out Karakura Town to forge the Oken. Nothing will change that, not even you. But…" His expression softened just enough to put Ichigo at ease. "Stay, and I will spare your friends and family. And I can continue your training from where your mother left off. Well, Ichigo…"

"Will you stay? Or will you leave?"

Ichigo stared at his father and then at Orihime. He knew that Aizen was telling the truth, he didn't want to believe it, but he knew it to be true. "My mother, Rangiku…"

"When I conquer the Soul Society, I will release Rangiku, you have my word," Aizen said smiling his usual smile.

Lowering his head, Ichigo slowly nodded, knowing that he had nowhere to go that was safe. Turning to Orihime he asked, "What about you, Orihime? Don't you want to go home?"

Orihime had a determined look on her face. "I'll go wherever you go, Ichigo."

The two stared at each other. It might've been romantic had not Aizen been a foot away from them. Slowly, Ichigo turned to Aizen and nodded, close to tears.

"I'll stay…."

To Be Continued….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Several weeks later….  
**_ **Ichigo & Orihime's Room  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling. Beside him was Orihime, sound asleep with her head on his shoulder. It was a bit… _awkward_ for the two of them when Aizen had given the two the large room with a single bed. In fact, Ichigo could swear that his father was teasing him….

 _ **Earlier….  
**_ **Ichigo & Orihime POV**

Ichigo and Orihime followed Aizen as he led them into the room. Ichigo still felt numb from the revelations that his father had dropped on him. Orihime kept hold of his hand, trying her best to remain strong for him. The two followed Aizen, wondering where he was taking them, only to find themselves in a large bedroom. "Ichigo. Orihime," Aizen addressed. "This is where you'll be staying."

The two orange-heads looked around. It looked quite cozy, with nice couches and desks. Bookcases filled with precious tomes lined the walls. And over by the far wall was a comfy king-sized bed. "Um…Aizen?" Ichigo muttered. "There's only one bed."

"Yes, and it's big enough for the both of you," Aizen said, smiling at his son. Turning for the door, Aizen opened it before turning back to Ichigo and Orihime. "You're free to do as you please while you're here. My chambers are down the hall if you have need of me. Ichigo," his deep brown eyes locked with his son's. "I will arrive here tomorrow morning to start your training. I'll pick up where your mother left off, as well as answer any questions that you have. In the meantime…" his gaze turned to Orihime and his lips formed a wide smile. "Orihime, perhaps now would be a good time to tell him…."

"Tell me what?" asked a confused Ichigo.

Smirking, Aizen merely turned around. "You'll see. I believe Orihime has been dying to tell you something for some time now. Until tomorrow, Ichigo." And with that he left.

Ichigo turned back to Orihime. "So what is it you've wanted to tell me?" he asked, wondering what was so important Aizen had to coax her into spilling it.

Orihime kept quiet while walking over to him. Taking his hands, Orihime started to shake. "Ichigo. I've wanted to tell you this for so long. I just never had the nerve to say it…" Orihime whispered, looking up. Ichigo could see his reflection in her pale eyes and Orihime smiled. "I love you."

 _ **Back to the Present….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

That had been several weeks ago. The first night had been awkward for them both, especially after Orihime's confession. Ichigo had stood there stunned before realizing that her love for him was what made her stay in this nightmarish dimension and he felt his own heart throb from the realization that he too had feelings for her.

But as Ichigo lay there in bed, his mind turned to home and those he'd left behind. He'd left the Soul Society to rescue Orihime, only now the circumstances had turned into something far more devastating. Looking back, Ichigo remembered his time in the Soul Society and all he knew and he understood now that what Aizen had been telling him was the truth, no matter how much it hurt him to think that his friends would execute him for the simple crime of existing.

The thoughts made him think of his regular training with his father and the words he'd said. One of the things that Ichigo hated about his father was the fact that his words always rang cold with truth….

 _ **Yesterday….  
**_ **Ichigo's Personal Training Chamber  
Ichigo & Aizen POV**

Ichigo chopped at his father, his hollow mask on his face. One of the things that Aizen first did once Ichigo had decided to stay in Hueco Mundo was to help Ichigo get control of his hollowfication. Although a curious observation of Aizen's was that Ichigo had not completely hollowfied. His mask was hornless and not at full power. ' _Still, he has progressed quite far. Just as I planned….'_

"You're distracted, Ichigo," Aizen said as he attacked his son. Grabbing Ichigo by the collar, Aizen hurled his son across the room and watched as he bounced like a dodgeball. Sheathing his sword, Aizen frowned as Ichigo's mask crumbled. "Something on your mind?"

Panting, Ichigo stood up. "There's been something that's been bothering me. You said that Central 46 ordered my execution. How do you know if the captains' will listen? I got the impression after the incident with the Bounts that they were getting tired of their reckless decisions."

"A good train of thought, Ichigo." Aizen crossed his arms and stared at his son. "But you shouldn't get your hopes up. Let me just guess what you're thinking…you think that the friendship that you've made with Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Kenpachi Zaraki and the other Soul Reapers you've encountered will be enough to protect you. Think about what Rukia told you back when you were first getting a grip on your powers." Ichigo remembered, recalling how Rukia had told him about how Souls never got hungry and that the Soul Society was a veritable paradise.

"Tell me: Did what you saw with your own eyes confirm what Rukia said? Were the 13 Court Guard Squads really as benevolent as she made it sound?"

Ichigo's eyes stared at the floor as he struggled to answer. "Um…"

Shaking his head, Aizen started counting off on one hand. "The bloodthirsty monster who tried to kill you for the sake of satisfying his bloodlust. The insane scientist who attempted to capture our dear friend Orihime to experiment on her and had used brutal experiments on countless Quincies. The ruthless older brother who swore with his own hands that he'd kill Rukia and you, despite knowing that Rukia did not deserve to die. The Head-Captain who promised Rukia that you would be spared as her final request but was lying, along with the fact that he left you and your mother to die at the hands of Grand Fisher. The list goes on and on, Ichigo." Reaching into his pocket, Aizen pulled out something that he'd taken from Ichigo when he'd first arrived. "Even those captains who seem kind are hiding something behind their backs."

Ichigo frowned. "You mean like you? As I recall, you were probably the most respected captain before you jumped ship."

Chuckling, Aizen held the object in his hand up for Ichigo to see. "The same can be said for Captain Ukitake. And yet, look at the combat pass he gave you." Ichigo saw that his combat pass was in Aizen's hands, a large crack running across it. "Tell me, didn't you ever wonder about this?"

The look on Ichigo's face told Aizen he had thought of it. "Well…I know that Captain Ukitake said that the pass recognized substitutes but…" he trailed off as his deep-seated reservations were dug up….

Aizen finished him. "But you'd never seen or heard of any other substitutes besides yourself. And the "authority" that the pass supposedly granted you didn't amount to much. Tell me, would you like to know why?" Ichigo, knowing that he had to hear this despite the gnawing in his stomach, nodded. "This is, in fact, a tracer. It monitors you at all times and lets the Soul Society contain your spirit energy while you're in your human form."

"What!?" gaped Ichigo. "But if it's monitoring me than-"

"You catch on very fast. I'm pleased. But rest assured, Ichigo, I've already deactivated the medallion's tracking and surveillance mechanisms." Aizen pocketed the small pass and turned back to Ichigo. "So there you have it. Even if you returned to the Soul Society and they ignored Central 46's orders, you cannot trust them."

"And the reason I should trust you is?"

Continuing to smile, Aizen turned around, deciding that the training spar was over for the day. "I have always been truthful with you, Ichigo. But I'll give you some advice, Ichigo: You shouldn't trust anybody, including myself. You'd do well to take that to heart…."

Ichigo watched his father leave before sheathing Zangetsu, deciding to get some much needed rest….

 _ **Back to the Present….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo sat up, feeling restless. Thinking it over, several questions had popped into his head and he needed answers.

"Ichigo…" Orihime looked up when she no longer felt his warmth. "What's the matter?"

Smiling, Ichigo kissed her forehead. "I'm just a little restless. Go back to sleep. I'll be back shortly." Ichigo pulled the covers over her and saw Orihime fall back asleep. Turning around, he walked out the room and out into the hall, entering the room at the far end of the corridor.

"You're up late."

Aizen sat sitting in his chair, head propped up with a hand and an amused look on his face as Ichigo entered his chambers. "What's the matter, Ichigo? You should be resting after today."

Ichigo sat down in a nearby chair and looked at his father. "Something's been bugging me. I've been recalling several things that have happened to me and…before I had just chalked it up as chance or fate but now…" Ichigo scowled as he glared at his father. "I'm starting to get the impression that you had a hand in a lot more than just what you've said before."

Ichigo's father looked at him with a smirk. "Oh? What do you mean?"

"I'd never encountered a hollow, except for Grand Fisher. But minutes after I'd encountered Rukia, one just happened to show up. Uryu said that that bait of his was used to draw in low-level hollows, so then why did a Menos Grande show up? And I find it strange that just as I was getting used to being a Soul Reaper, Renji and Byakuya showed up to take Rukia away to be executed." Ichigo's scowl deepened as he stared at the man who gave him life. "That wasn't chance, was it? That was all you." He gripped the arms of the chair and dug his nails into the white stone. "Why?"

Silence filled the room as father and son stared each other down. Finally, Aizen answered. "Very good." He closed his eyes and smiled, feeling pride. "I'm glad that you've learned to question things." Opening his eyes again, he gave Ichigo a look that chilled him to the bone. "You're correct."

"To start off, I knew that the hollow would attack you when you crossed paths with Rukia Kuchiki. Her abilities were that of a seated officer, so it would be natural that she would detect your power. That was the very reason I stationed to begin with. In order for you to grow further and become adjusted to your powers, I sent that Menos Grande to the World of the Living, knowing that while you would not be able to defeat it, you would gain greater strength from the encounter. And to make sure that you would butt heads with the Soul Society, I'd equipped Renji Abarai's gear with the ability to detect her preciously undetectable spiritual pressure. And to further add to your hypothesis, I was the one who gave your whereabouts to the lieutenants during their meeting while you were invading the Soul Society, to make sure that you and Renji Abarai came to blows. I even went as far as to move forward the date of Rukia's execution by a day so that you would achieve Bankai." He gave Ichigo a rare smile. "You perform best under pressure, I've learned."

Ichigo slumped back in the chair, his suspicions confirmed. "Aizen, what exactly am I to you? Am I just some science project like your arrancars?" he asked with worried eyes.

Again, silence filled the room. Aizen propped his head back up on his arm as he continued to look upon his son. "Is this the part where you're expecting me to say that I did it because I love you?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well…no but-"

"Ichigo. You're my son. And as Isshin can attest, all fathers want their children to succeed and grow. And that is what I've done." He closed his eyes and Ichigo could tell that the conversation was over. "Does that answer your question?"

Sighing, Ichigo stood up. "Yeah." Turning around, Ichigo walked out the room, feeling both satisfied and yet more confused than ever. "Good night, Aizen…."

"Good night, Ichigo…."

 **Aizen POV**

Watching his son leave, Aizen stood up. He looked over to the dark corner of the room and called out to the shadows. "Gin. How long are you planning to skulk in the corner?"

Like a phantom from the void, Gin Ichimaru appeared, smiling like usual. "Well, that was interesting. I never thought I'd see you and Ichigo having a heart to heart. I must admit, he catches on rather quick. I see he got your intellect along with Rangiku's looks."

"Yes. I'm glad that he's smart enough to realize that things weren't what they seem. As for his last question, I figured he would ask that sooner or later."

Keeping his hands in his sleeves, Gin cocked his head. "So tell me, Cap'n Aizen. Are you planning on throwing Ichigo at the Soul Reapers when we mount our attack soon?"

Shaking his head, Aizen touched a small pillar by his chair, revealing the hogyoku. "No. No amount of convincing will get Ichigo to fight for us. But at least here he's away from the battlefield where the Captains can't use him."

Gin's narrowed eyes seem to narrow even further. From the way Aizen phrased that…made it seem that Aizen was keeping Ichigo out of harm. "I see. Well, this should be interesting to say the least."

"Indeed. We'll see, Gin. We'll see."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo entered his room and took off his _shihakusho._ Sliding back into bed, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Orihime, pulling her close. Orihime, snug asleep, snuggled into Ichigo's embrace and slept on. As Ichigo fell asleep he kept wondering the same question over and over again.

' _What exactly am I?'_

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Several Weeks Later….  
**_ **Las Noches**

Ichigo walked down the hallway of Las Noches with his head down, trying not to draw attention to himself. One of the things that he had yet to become accustomed to was the way that the arrancars, most of them at least, addressed him as "Lord Ichigo". He understood that they were giving him respect due to his parentage but it still felt incredibly awkward, especially with the treatment he and Orihime had been getting from their attendants.

During the second day of their stay in Las Noches, Aizen had introduced his son and Orihime to their adjutants. Ichigo was surprised by the sincerity of his servant, Privaron Espada Dordoni, who treated the boy like his favorite nephew, calling him Niño much to Orihime's amusement. He'd come to like Dordoni, surprised by how the arrancar's treatment. Likewise Dordoni treated Orihime with equal respect.

Then there were Orihime's two attendants, Loly and Menoly. Ichigo was suspicious of the way they looked at Orihime sometimes when her back was turned, worried they might pull something when he wasn't around. But Loly treated Ichigo like a demigod, viewing him with the same amount of adoration she held his father with. Whenever she was in the room with Ichigo she would constantly ask the boy if he required anything. To Ichigo's discomfort, she meant _anything._

"It's weird…" Ichigo mumbled as he walked down the corridor, his destination in sight. "All this time I've been fighting the hollows and arrancars. I never knew how… _human_ they seemed."

He found himself at the door leading to the quarters of the Tres Bestia, the subordinates of the number three Espada, Tier Halibel. After a brief encounter with them when they first butted heads (Orihime rounded a corner and went face first into Mila Rose's boobs), Orihime had come to like the trio, spending much of her time in their company when she wasn't training with Ichigo and Aizen. Ichigo saw how happy she was when she spent time with them and it made him feel happy knowing that she was no longer starting to view this place as a prison. Likewise, the Tres Bestia had become fond of Orihime was well. In fact, Orihime had started to come to view the three as the sisters she never had.

The same could be said for Halibel. Both Ichigo and Orihime had been surprised by the kindness showed to them by the Espada, the woman becoming a mother-like figure for Orihime and someone Ichigo could confide in when he couldn't talk to his father about something. She was the main reason that Ichigo was surprised at how human the arrancars seemed, especially when you compared her to the rest of the Espada.

Hearing four pairs of voices from inside, Ichigo opened the door…then his face turned tomato red when he saw Orihime standing in the middle of the room in her underwear!

A large pile of clothes and undergarments littered the floor as the Tres Bestia helped the girl try on new outfits they'd pilfered from the Human World for her. "How about this?" Sung-Sun suggested, holding a lacy black bra.

"That might work. Ichigo would love that on her," Mila Rose said, digging through a large bag.

Apacci heard the door open and grinned. "I think he already likes what he's seeing…." The other girls turned to see Ichigo stading there in the doorway with a red face. Orihime gasped, mortified at being caught in her underwear, grabbing a dress off the floor to cover herself. Bad enough Gin kept popping out of nowhere whenever they were alone and having a moment together, teasing them by asking if they were about to make Aizen grandkids.

'Now Ichigo," Sung-Sun teased as she walked toward the door. "You'll have plenty of time for seeing Orihime in her underwear later. But for now, its girls only," she giggled, shutting the door in Ichigo's face.

Ichigo let out the breath he'd been exhaling and turned around, only to come face to face with Halibel. "Halibel!" Ichigo said, almost jumping out of his skin.

"Well that was entertaining."

"Yeah…."

Halibel cocked her head to the side when she saw Ichigo's troubled look. "What's wrong, Ichigo? You seem distressed."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, distressed is a word…."

Halibel leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms. Their conversations usually started out like this. "You're still having trouble accepting your father's plans?"

Ichigo looked up with glaring eyes. "Of course I am! What he plans to do is…is…" he struggled to find the words. "Is he really thinking of asking me and Orihime to take part in this?"

The blonde woman shook her head, confusing Ichigo. "No. You will not be joining us in the battle. Lord Aizen has specifically stated that you and Orihime are to be kept in Hueco Mundo while we destroy Karakura Town and the Soul Society."

Ichigo stared at the woman before sighing, partially glad both he and Orihime were to have no part in this. "Halibel, may…may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Ichigo. That's what I'm here for."

"What exactly am I here for? What exactly am I to him? If he doesn't want me to fight for him, why'd he go to the trouble of bringing me here in the first place?"

Silence filled the corridor as Halibel listened to Ichigo. "I honestly can't give you an answer. I'm not a parent, nor am I Lord Aizen. That's something you'll have to figure out for yourself. Lord Aizen has also been an enigma, even to his Espada, so I cannot discern his motivations or thinking. If I were to take a guess, I'd say he brought you here so that you couldn't be used by the Soul Society against him. Like I said, I'm not a mother, but I believe that no parent wants to fight their own child."

Ichigo listened to the Espada speak and nodded. "I guess you're right…."

"Maybe. Still having trouble with everyone calling you Lord Ichigo?"

A small smile came across Ichigo's face for the first time that day. "Yeah. I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

Cocking her head, Halibel smiled beneath her mask. "Well just think. In a few days, we'll have to call you Prince Ichigo when Lord Aizen kills the Soul King and take his place."

Ichigo blinked. "You mean-"

"Yes. We'll begin our attack shortly. I'd prepare myself if I were you, Ichigo." Halibel turned around and headed for her subordinates room. "I know that you are confused about what and who you are. I cannot give you the answers you seek. The only solace I can give you is that that is a question you'll have to find out for yourself. Goodbye, Ichigo."

Halibel entered the room, giving the substitute a brief glimpse of Orihime in a silky black dress before the door closed, leaving him outside with him and his thoughts.

Ichigo sighed and walked back to his room, mulling over Halibel's words. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Gin sitting on his bed, a large bag next to him. "Gin! What are you doing in my room?"

"Don't you mean yours and Orihime's? So tell me, Ichigo, have you gotten started on making Aizen any grandbabies?" Gin asked smirking.

Ichigo blushed madly from his teasing words. "Gin, for the last time Orihime and I aren't having any kids!"

"Awww! And here I thought you and Orihime would have such nice looking kids!" He gestured to the bag at his side. "I just brought you some things from the Human World. I know that Halibel's girls have been bringing Orihime some nice things so I figured it'd only be fair for you to have something too."

Getting up, he walked over to the door, patting Ichigo's shoulders. "Later, Ichigo!"

"…Bye, Gin."

Ichigo walked over to the bed as the door closed behind him. Grabbing the bag, Ichigo ruffled through its contents, pulling out some books, a few new sets of clothes…and a box of condoms.

"Goddammit Gin…."

To Be Continued….

 **A.N.: Okay, that's enough of the light-hearted character moments. Next chapter we get back to the nitty-gritty.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _ **Several Days later…  
**_ **Las Noches: Ichigo's & Orihime's room**

Ichigo sat on the bed, Orihime brushing her hair behind him. The boy felt lost and confused about so many things that he felt like his head was going to explode. So many questions ran through his head that every time he managed to come up with an answer for one a hundred more questions would be waiting right behind it.

' _This isn't right! I can't just sit by while Aizen destroys Karakura Town and the Soul Society!_

 _ **But are you really going to protect the very people who want you dead? The people who refused to save you and your mother?**_

 _But I can't let Aizen destroy Karakura Town!_

 _ **Aizen promised to spare your sisters and friends, did he not?**_

 _He can't be trusted! Hell, he even told me that to his face!_

 _ **But you can never defeat him, Ichigo. You've trained with him for weeks and you've barely been able to scratch the man. Admit it, Ichigo: Even if you stand up to him he'll crush you just like last time.**_

 __ _I…I…I don't know what to do…What am I supposed to do?!'_

Ichigo buried his face in his hands as he thought of his friends. Tatsuki, Chizuru, Keigo, Mizuro, Don what's-his-name, Ryo, Mahana, Michiru. Could he really face them again after agreeing to spare their lives while their families and their home are wiped off the map? And if it came down to the wire, could he ever really look Rukia and Renji in the eye ever again? ' _I…I still consider them my friends. I don't want to think of having to fight them, especially Rukia….'_

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his tormenting doldrums and he saw Orihime sitting next to him with a look of concern on her face. "Ichigo, are you still worried?"

A sigh slipped from Ichigo's lips as he nodded. "Yeah. Aizen is about to mount his attack on Karakura Town and I still have no idea what I'm gonna do." Ichigo turned to Orihime and his face descended with despair. "What about you, Orihime?"

Taking hold of his hand, Orihime did her best to smile at her friend. "Ichigo…I can't really do much. Aizen promised me he'd spare Tatsuki but…I still don't trust him. All I can do is hope for the best but…" she let go of Ichigo's hand to cup his face. "Whatever you decide, I promise you won't be alone."

A tiny smile was all that Orihime's words got her but it was enough. "Thanks, Orihime."

Seeing the pain in Ichigo's eyes made Orihime want to cry herself. "Ichigo…" she whispered as she leaned close…. ' _Please…I'll do anything to take away your pain….'_

"Well now, is this a bad time?" said a voice which interrupted the impending kiss between the two orange heads. Ichigo and Orihime gasped to see Gin standing in the doorway. "Oh my! Young love is so sweet!" He chuckled as he covered his eyes. "If you'd like, I can just cover my eyes and pretend not to see anything while you two continue."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "I hate you, Gin. I hate you so much…."

"Awww! My little nephew's so mean to me!" Gin said, feigning disappointment. "Anyway, Ichigo, your daddy wants you and Orihime in the throne room to see us all off! Today's the big day!"

Ichigo's heart stopped. "You mean-"

"Yep! Cap'n Aizen's going to destroy Karakura Town."

 _ **Several Minutes Later….  
**_ **Aizen's Throne Room**

"Welcome back, Ichigo. Orihime," Aizen said, greeting his guests. He, Tosen and the Espadas were all gathered at the top of the stairs. "I wanted to bring you here to see us off."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "I'm surprised you're not forcing us to come with you."

Smiling down at his son, Aizen calmly walked down the steps until they were at eye-level. "No, Ichigo. I can see that you're conflicted and I doubt you'd have the heart to fight your former friends. You will remain here with Orihime in Hueco Mundo while we mount our attack. When we have finished crushing the Soul Reapers we will proceed to create the Oken."

"But wait!" Orihime insisted. "If you fight in Karakura Town, you'll wipe it off the map, Oken or no Oken!"

"A fair point. However, Kisuke Urahara thought of that idea as well which is why he took the liberty of swapping out Karakura Town with a fake. Now we can fight to our heart's content and the real Karakura Town will remain untouched. When we're finished with the Soul Reapers we will enter the Soul Society and create the Oken there. Once that's finished, we'll ascend to the Royal Realm where I will kill the Soul King and take his place. When everything is all said and done, I will come back for you. Until then, wait here," the man ordered.

"Oh, and to ensure that you don't have any…heroic inclinations, once we leave, Hueco Mundo will be sealed off." Ichigo looked up at his father with worried eyes. "Do not fear, Ichigo. I will keep my promise and spare your friends and family."

' _But that's not it...'_ Ichigo thought as his father patted his shoulder before ascending up the stairs. Orihime took hold of Ichigo's hand and squeezed it as the massive Garganta opened, Aizen walking out into the World of the Living, followed by his subordinates. Before the portal closed, Aizen turned around and had one last look at his son, the look in his eyes much confusing Ichigo. It was as if he was almost… _daring_ Ichigo to come after him.

But then the portal closed, dividing father and son, leaving Ichigo trapped in Hueco Mundo….

 _ **Fifteen Minutes Later….  
**_ **Ichigo and Orihime's room**

Ichigo and Orihime sat on the bed in silence, the minutes taunting them as they ticked by. "I hope Halibel and the others are alright…" Orihime muttered. "I mean…I shouldn't want them to win but I don't want them to get hurt…."

Her orange-haired friend nodded. "I know how you feel." He looked up and his thoughts turned to the other Espada he befriended. Stark, Lilynette, Grimmjow. Even Ulquiorra had warmed up to him in the short time he'd been with them. But still…"This isn't right!"

Orihime watched with great sadness as Ichigo buried his head in his hands, his mind and heart too conflicted. "Ichigo…."

"What am I supposed to do?! Should I go and help Aizen? Should I go and stop him? I…I'm so confused!" Ichigo's conflicted heart almost drove him to tears when he remembered something. Or rather, remembered someone. "Maybe he'll be able to tell me what to do."

Ichigo stood up and grabbed Zangetsu off the wall, concentrating his spirit energy into his blade. "Ban…Kai!" Orihime braced herself as Ichigo's body was wrapped in black/red spirit energy, the torrent of power like a maelstrom in the room. When Ichigo emerged his white _shihakusho_ that Aizen had given him was gone, replaced by his black Bankai jacket.

As Ichigo sat on the floor Orihime stared at him confused. "Ichigo, why are you just sitting there?"

"Aizen showed me this a while ago. It's called Jinzen. It allows me to travel into my inner world to speak with Zangetsu." Placing the sword on his lap, Ichigo cleared his mind and emptied himself of his thoughts. Orihime's voice faded as he retreated into his inner world….

Only to be replaced by the sound of booming thunder from a raging thunderstorm. Ichigo looked around and saw to his dismay dark clouds drowning his inner world. "What is this?"

" _ **It is because your heart is so conflicted that it has affected your inner world. Instead of looking forward, you've stopped completely.**_ " Ichigo turned and saw Zangetsu standing behind him, only this time the man was much younger. He understood from what Aizen said that this was Zangetsu in his Bankai form: Tensa Zangetsu.

"I don't know what to do!" Ichigo shouted over the wind and the rain. "Who's right in this? Zangetsu, I don't know what to do! Who do I go help? My father? Rukia and Renji? I…" Ichigo hung his head in defeat as the questions buried his resolve. "Please, tell me what to do. I can't forgive them for causing Mom to die but…."

" _ **Your mother was killed protecting you from Grand Fisher. Her death was not their fault.**_ "

"But Zangetsu! If they'd come, Mom might still be alive! If she was still here then…then…."

" _ **But you can't know what might be. Even if the Soul Reapers came to your aid, your mother might've perished regardless.**_ " Zangetsu frowned when he saw Ichigo slump and knew that his words were falling on ears that were drowned out by his own wavering heart. " _ **Ichigo. I will simply ask you this: What do YOU want?**_ "

"What…I want?"

" _ **You speak of the past, Ichigo. You need to focus on the present. Nothing you do can ever bring your mother back; not even your father. Your home is under siege. It is time you picked a side.**_ "

Ichigo shook his head. "It's no use. I don't want to fight Rukia and Renji…and I don't stand a chance against Aizen. It's hopeless. My father's gonna destroy Karakura Town and kill everyone. Even if he keeps his promise…I can't look Tatsuki and the others in the eye ever again…." Ichigo crumpled to his knees and stared at the ground, at his muddled reflection in the rained-on window.

Zangetsu sighed. This was getting him nowhere. Looking up at the sky, he knew he had no choice but to do something he'd been trying to avoid for so long. " _ **Ichigo. There is something I can do.**_ "

Ichigo's eyes cracked open. "Really?"

 _ **"Yes. I can do this once and only once and it will only be temporary. It is something I've been hiding for six long years. I did not know when the time was right to show you this, but it seems to me that that day is today. Make it count.**_ "

As Ichigo looked up he saw Zangetsu's cloak began to rise, as if he'd been hiding something deep within the shadows of his core. As Zangetsu whipped his cloak back, Ichigo's brown eyes widened up in complete shock, his heart feeling like it would stop at any moment. Suddenly the rain wasn't the only reason that his eyes were wet as a figure stood next to Zangetsu, smiling warmly at the stunned Ichigo.

And just like that, the rain stopped.

"…Mom?"

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 **Ichigo's Inner World**

Ichigo's eyes watered as he stared at his adoptive mother, Masaki Kurosaki. "Mom…is that…really you?"

Smiling warmly at her son, Masaki walked calmly over to Ichigo and crouched down, pulling her son into a warm hug. "Yes and no, Ichigo. I am Masaki, yet I'm not."

"I…I don't understand," Ichigo whispered as he pressed his face into her shoulder.

"Before I passed away, I sealed a tiny part of my Quincy power into you, so that when you were truly lost and in need of guidance I'd be there for you."

Ichigo cried as he held onto the shadow of his mother. "Then…you really did die…" he sobbed.

Masaki ran her hand through Ichigo's orange hair. "I did. But Ichigo, there is nobody to blame for my death. You know that."

"But the Head-Captain-"

"Shhhh…" Masaki whispered as she calmed her son down. "Yes, I saw what you saw. But even if I were still alive, I'd never hold a grudge against them. It was my fight. I wanted to protect my son. And I did."

Ichigo looked up. "But…"

Masaki put a finger to Ichigo's lips. "I gave my life so that my son could live. That is the part that matters. But I am sorry…" Masaki said, this time she was the one who began to cry. "I left you, your father and your sisters all alone for so long. Can you ever forgive me?"

Ichigo finally smiled. "It's funny…Rangiku said the exact same thing to me." Ichigo hugged her back and finally felt at peace with himself. "I could never hate you, Mom. I wasn't alone. I had Dad, Yuzu, Karin and all my friends. I was never alone. It's just like I told Rangiku."

Masaki smiled. "Yes, she is a strong woman. I am happy that she was able to feel the same joy I felt."

Realizing that there was still a much more pressing matter at hand, Ichigo broke the embrace and looked down at the building they were sitting on. "Mom…I don't…I don't know what I'm supposed to do." He looked up into her eyes and Masaki could see pain inside his brown irises. "On the one hand, I don't want Aizen to destroy Karakura Town or fight against my friends but on the other hand I don't want to fight for the Soul Reapers and face a losing battle with Aizen. Even if I faced him again, I'd never win…."

Ichigo's mother stared at her son for a moment before lifting his head with a gentle hand. "I have something I want to show you." She waved a hand at the window next to them which began to glow white. "Ichigo, do you know where your name comes from?"

"Yeah…Rangiku told me she gave me my name."

"That is half right. In truth, we both came up with your name. Let me show you…." She gestured to the window. Ichigo stood up and walked over to it and looked through it. Inside he could see his mother and…Rangiku?

"Mom, what is this?"

"A memory. Perhaps my most important memory."

 _Little Ichigo slept on in Rangiku's arms as she held her newborn baby. "He's so cute…so innocent…." Rangiku cried tears of joy as she looked at her son, holding him tight. "My son…"_

 _Masaki smiled as she sat in a chair next to Rangiku, watching the baby in her arms sleep. "He's so adorable." She looked up at the new mother. "What are you going to name him?"_

 _Rangiku frowned. She'd been thinking of that during her pregnancy but could never come up with a proper name. "I don't know…" she murmured, just wanting to cherish the moment. She noticed something as she watched her baby sleep, all wrapped up in a bright red blanket. "Hmm…he looks like a bright red strawberry. I know! I'll call him…Ichigo."_

 _"Ichigo…" Masaki walked over and sat down on the bed next to Rangiku and the newly named Ichigo. "Number one guardian. That's a fine name."_

 _Rangiku smiled warmly at the woman who'd been so kind to her, letting her stay with her and her husband for the past seven months. "Number one guardian. That works just as well." She looked down at her baby and started to cry. "Ichigo. Our little Ichigo." Looking up, she knew that the moment had come and she knew what she had to do. With a heavy heart she passed Ichigo over to his new mother, Masaki. "Please, take care of him."_

 _"I swear I will love him like he was my own and protect him with my life." Masaki smiled at her newly adopted son. "But Rangiku, are you sure? You could stay here, with us. With Ichigo."_

 _The tears continued to fall from Rangiku's eyes as she shook her head. "Nothing would make me happier than to stay with my son. But…I can't. Captain Hitsugaya and the others will surely come looking for me and if they find me, Ichigo will be taken away. He's safer here away from the Soul Society, no matter how much it breaks my heart to leave him." Rangiku looked back up to Masaki. "Please, when the time comes, tell him that I love him and that I'm sorry for abandoning him."_

 _Masaki put a hand on Rangiku's shoulder. "You're not abandoning him. I know that one day, you will see him again. One day, he will understand."_

 _"Please…may I hold him…one last time?" Rangiku asked, unable to stop her tears. Nodding, Masaki passed Ichigo over to Rangiku, who kissed her son's forehead. "Ichigo…I might not always be there for you. But know this: always be there for those who love you. I promise we will meet again and when that happens I swear I will love you with all my heart. Even if you lose faith in yourself, your mothers will never lose faith in you."_

The memory faded from the window, leaving Ichigo with the image of Rangiku crying over his infant self as she passed him back to Masaki. "She left for the Soul Society the next day. You cried for three days straight," Masaki said as Ichigo turned back to her. "I'll repeat what your mother said to you. Even if you lose faith in yourself, know that Rangiku and I will never lose faith in you."

Ichigo began to cry as he hugged his mother again, letting both hers and Rangiku's words sink in. After a moment, Ichigo pulled away, his resolve rekindle. "You are my mother, Mom. Just like I consider Rangiku my mom. I know what I have to do now. Thank you."

Masaki cried a single tear as she smiled, knowing that her final duty as Ichigo's mother was complete. Soon her face began to glow. "It looks like my time is up. This fragment of my soul could only last for a short time; that's why Zangetsu kept me hidden away for so long." She cupped her son's face. "You've grown so much. I'm so proud of you…."

Ichigo smiled at his mother, a tear of his own leaking out. "Mom…will I ever see you again?"

"One day, we will. When that day comes we can be a family again. Tell your father and sisters that I love them dearly." Masaki smiled one final time before she disappeared. "Goodbye, Ichigo. I love you."

Ichigo smiled as he stood on the building alone. "I love you too, Mom…."

" _ **Ichigo.**_ "

The substitute turned around and saw Tensa Zangetsu standing before him. "Tensa Zangetsu…."

" _ **Have you made your decision?**_ "

"I have."

Tensa Zangetsu smiled. " _ **Then there is but one last thing I can teach you….**_ "

 _ **Several Minutes Later….  
**_ **Ichigo & Orihime's Room**

Orihime gasped when Ichigo's head snapped up, revealing determined eyes. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo stood up and stretched out his arms. "Alright then. Orihime, we're leaving," he declared.

"Leaving?"

"Yes." Ichigo turned to Orihime and his face showed a boy who'd become a man. "We're going to stop Aizen. I won't let him destroy Karakura Town."

"But Ichigo…" Orihime said, her eyes growing sad. "How are we supposed to get there? Aizen has sealed off Hueco Mundo…."

Ichigo held up the Hogyoku on his wrist. "Not quite. This thing understands my heart. And what my heart wants right now is to confront my father."

As if on cue, the Hogyoku on Ichigo's wrist pulsed blue, expending the last of its energy. To Ichigo and Orihime's surprise, a black Garganta opened up in their room. With the last of its power used up, the Hogyoku's blue light faded away, becoming nothing more than a round, black stone. Ichigo turned to his friend. "You ready?"

Orihime nodded. "Uh huh." She blinked when Ichigo began to blush. "What is it?"

"Well…it's just…this might be the last chance I get to do this…."

Orihime's eyes widened as Ichigo leaned forward and kissed her, her head spinning from the feel of his lips on hers. As they pulled away, Ichigo smiled at Orihime. "I love you, Orihime. I'm glad you've got my back."

Orihime's hazel eyes watered as the joy almost caused her heart to explode. "I love you too, Ichigo."

Nodding, Ichigo leapt through the Garganta, Orihime not far behind, leaving the home they'd come to know for the past few weeks….

Ichigo and Orihime ran as fast as they could, making paths of reishi through the darkness of the void. The trip was uneventful but they managed to reach the World of the Living quickly. As they reached the exit, they literally shattered the sky as they leapt back into their world. The two landed on their feet inside the replica of Karakura Town.

…Or what was left of it….

Ichigo was highly glad that Kisuke had the foresight to construct the faux city, because if it had been the real Karakura Town it would've been devastated like its replica. Ichigo looked around and frowned. He couldn't feel the spiritual pressures of any of the captains or Espada. ' _Did they all kill each other?_ ' he wondered.

"Oh no!" Orihime gasped when she saw something. Rushing over to it, Orihime cried when she saw the burned bodies of the Tres Bestia. "NOOO!"

Ichigo ran over to Mila Rose and put a finger on her throat. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse. Checking Apacci and Sung-Sun, he was glad that they were all alive. "They're alive, Orihime. They're hurt badly, but they're alive."

Apacci cracked an eye open and coughed up blood as she turned to her rescuers. "Ichigo…Orihime…why are you here?"

"Don't talk!" Orihime insisted as she readied her healing powers. "I'll heal you."

Ichigo kneeled down to look at Apacci. "Where's Aizen? Where's my father?"

"Oh, I'm right over here, Ichigo," came a voice from the distance.

Standing up, Ichigo turned to Orihime and nodded. "Heal them. When you're finished, go and find Halibel. I can sense her spirit energy nearby."

"Ichigo, what about you?" Orihime asked concerned.

The grip Ichigo had on Tensa Zangetsu tightened. "I'm gonna go have a father-son discussion…."

Following his father's spiritual pressure, the only one left, Ichigo found himself standing at the edge of a massive crater, the buildings around it covered in black ash. At the epicenter of the crater stood Aizen…with a defeated and burned Yamamoto at his feet. "You're here, Ichigo," Aizen said smiling up at his son. "And I was starting to think you weren't coming."

Ichigo slid down the side of the crater and walked calmly to his father. "You knew I'd come?"

"I did. And you arrived at the most opportune moment," Aizen said, gesturing to Yamamoto as he sheathed his sword. "As you can see, Head-Captain Yamamoto has been defeated. His own Ryujin Jakka turned against him."

The burned Yamamoto looked up to see Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy he'd consigned to death, standing in front of him. "Ichigo…Kurosaki…" the old man croaked, all out of strength. He couldn't even fire off a kido spell anymore.

Aizen put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'll leave you to do the final blow, Ichigo. This is the man who killed your mother, after all. I'd think it'd be more fitting if you did the deed."

Yamamoto and Ichigo stared at each other. Ichigo's eyes weary and Yamamoto's full of resignation. With a grunt, the Head-Captain lowered his head, accepting his fate. He'd caused this boy much suffering; having him take his life was fitting punishment.

Ichigo's shaky hands raised Tensa Zangetsu up high, ready to claim the Head-Captain's head. Aizen looked on with a smile on his face… only for him to scowl as Ichigo turned around and brought Tensa Zangetsu down on him. Drawing Kyoka Suigetsu, Aizen blocked his son's strike and glared at Ichigo. "Why?" the father asked his son.

Ichigo's eyes burned with fury. "BECAUSE YOU WANT ME TO!"

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **A.N.: Doctor Dandy, how about you gave some actual criticism instead of being a pathetic troll? Oh, and everyone: stop asking about Rangiku. There's a reason I haven't done anything about her and I had planned all of the chapters out in advance and I'm sticking to it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 **Fake Karakura Town**

Ichigo glared at his father as they blade-locked. "My entire life I've been nothing more than a cog in your grand plan! No more!" he shouted, pushing against Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu.

Aizen raised an eyebrow at his defiant son. "So is this the rebellious phase?" he asked as he pushing back against Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu. "After everything that I've done for you, Ichigo, you side with them?" he gestured to the fallen Head-Captain, who was looking at the scene like he couldn't believe his eyes. "He killed your mother, and yet you defend him?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he jumped back a distance, pointing his sword at Aizen. "I'm not siding with them! I can't forgive him for what he did. But I know one thing: my mother would never have wanted me to let a grudge stop me from doing what's right!" His angry scowl deepened as he continued. "And for that matter, how are you any less guilty?" When Aizen cocked his head, Ichigo knew that his father knew what he meant. "You said that you killed every hollow that came near me when I was a child, but you just happened to let the old man stop you from saving me that night? That what happened was an accident?" His teeth clenched as the memory of that night came back to him. "You intended to let Grand Fisher attack me! You knew the old man would say no, so you let it happen just so you could use the incident later to rile me up into joining you! ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!" he screamed.

Aizen was silent for a moment, his eyes staring at his son as he continued to scowl at him before smiling. "Well, I guess you're even more clever than I gave you credit for." Ichigo seethed in anger as he readied himself, making Aizen frown at the action disapprovingly. "Ichigo," he said staring his son down. "I believe we've been here before."

"That's never stopped me before!" Ichigo shouted as he charged up his spirit energy. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The black energy wave shot towards Aizen, who simply slashed it in half with his sword before seeing Ichigo charge up his blade for another attack. "Ichigo, you know you can't win."

"I CAN TRY!" Ichigo shouted as he swung his blade, Aizen's vision obscured by red and black. Just as Aizen was about to block it with his blade again, he heard something else. "Hado #4: Byakurai!" A bolt of white lightning shot through the black, slipping right past Aizen's guard and nailing him in the shoulder.

Grimacing from the wound, Aizen looked at Ichigo and smiled. "Using your zanpakuto attack to obscure a kido. A clever trick, Ichigo." Ichigo braced himself as the man held up his hand and smiled. "But you're not the only one who can use Kido, remember?"

"Hado #63: Raikoho."

A huge blast of lighting was unleashed from Aizen's hand, forcing Ichigo to use every bit of his speed to dodge it, jumping out of the crater. Landing on top of a partially wrecked building, Ichigo panted, his hairs standing on end from the lightning. "Damn, I forgot how good he is at Kido…"

"Have you forgotten that Kido isn't the only thing I'm good at?" Aizen asked, standing literally a foot away from Ichigo's back. Ichigo gasped as his father brought his blade down, barely able to block it. The force of the blow forced the boy onto one knee, having to push back against his father's blade with one hand on the back of his Tensa Zangetsu. Looking at him with disappointed eyes, Aizen shook his head. "After all your training, is this really the best you can do, son?"

"Grrrr!" Ichigo growled as his spiritual pressure flared up, his blade seething black and red. Aizen raised an eyebrow again when he heard Ichigo mutter a chant under his breath.

"Another kido?"

"Not quite!" Ichigo's blade ignited with black and blue energy. "Getsuga…Sokatsui!" The explosion knocked Aizen into an adjacent building, letting Ichigo get up onto both feet and prepare himself.

Through the dust and smoke in the side of the buildings came Aizen's voice. "A kido spell incorporated into your zanpakuto, adding your Getsuga Tensho's destructive power." Ichigo scowled as Aizen emerged from the hole, relatively unharmed. "Impressive. Show me more of your power, Ichigo," his father demanded.

Another pulse of black emerged from the blade as Ichigo readied himself. "You want more, Aizen?" He brought his arms up to take another swing. "Here's more! Getsuga…"

Aizen frowned as he brought his sword up to block. "A Getsuga Tensho with more power injected into it? Really?"

But his disappointment turned to shock when Ichigo made an additional sideswipe to his attack, making a cross-shaped technique. "Jujisho!" This time, Ichigo's attack did more than just knock him around. Ichigo watched as his new move blasted Aizen along with the building he was on and the building behind him. Jumping from one building to another, he made his way to where Aizen landed, seeing a pile of rubble where his father's spiritual pressure was. Landing at the foot of the rubble, Ichigo scowled. "Had enough?"

"Hardly."

A massive burst of violet spiritual pressure blew the rubble away and pushed Ichigo back a ways. When he looked up he saw Aizen on his feet again, his left side bleeding profusely. "Looks like my attack did a lot more damage than you thought it would," Ichigo said smugly.

Ichigo's smugness was reciprocated in full by Aizen. "Damage? Tell me, Ichigo…" he pulled away the side of his shirt and showed Ichigo his chest. "Does this look like I'm injured?"

The shock and horror on Ichigo's face was apparent when he saw that Aizen's wound was healing. "But how?" He knew his father better than most by now. Despite his experiments on others, he knew that Aizen would never succumb to the temptation of experimenting with hollowfication on himself. So then… "The Hogyoku!" His father's smirk confirmed it. Dead center of Aizen's chest was the Hogyoku he'd stolen from Kisuke! "You imbedded it into yourself!" he gasped.

"Indeed I did. As you can see, son, the Hogyoku understands my will and reacts accordingly. You could strike me until your sword breaks. However, Ichigo, you…" his eyes narrowed as if he was speaking to Ichigo's soul, "will never be able to strike me down. Not you, not the captains, not the Espada, not Kisuke or your surrogate father, Isshin. The moment I fused with the Hogyoku your chances of ever defeating me died." Aizen took several steps forward and held out his hand. "Ichigo, it's time to surrender." Seeing the defiant look on Ichigo's face made him chuckle. "You know, Ichigo, that you can never defeat me."

"Raaaaaah!" Ichigo charged at Aizen, who merely caught Tensa Zangetsu with is bare hand. "What?"

Aizen scowled at his son and hurled Ichigo into a nearby wall. "I expected more, Ichigo. How disappointing." He saw Ichigo get back up and crossed his arms. "This is pointless, Ichigo." He smirked when he saw that the defiant look in his eyes had not gone out. "How are you going to defeat me, Ichigo? I taught you everything you know." His smirk ended when he heard Ichigo laugh. "Something funny?"

Ichigo looked at his father and smiled, holding Tensa Zangetsu out in front of him. "Yeah, it is funny. There's one trick I know that you didn't teach me!" His smile widened when he saw the look on his father's face. "Thanks for smacking me around, Aizen. It woke the other guy up."

The now-immortal Aizen was confused by Ichigo's words when he noticed something that shocked him. ' _Tensa Zangetsu…is…turning white?_ ' he thought as watched Ichigo. As soon as Tensa Zangetsu turned completely white, down to its dangling chain, Ichigo was engulfed in a huge torrent of energy. Aizen patiently waited for him to emerge, eager to see his son's new transformation. When Ichigo finally emerged, he smiled with all the pride of a father. ' _Magnificent….'_

Ichigo now appeared to have become merged with his hollow half. From the left side of his head protruded a horn, similar to the one from his fully hollowfied form. Black marking went down the side of his face and part of Tensa Zangetsu's jacket was now white, as if someone had sprayed him with bleach. "So, Aizen, what do you think?" Ichigo asked as he effortlessly flashstepped in front of him.

"You impress me, Ichigo," he replied as he looked upon his son's new appearance. "So, how did you achieve this new transformation? You certainly don't look like a Vizard or an Arrancar."

Shaking his head, Ichigo answered. "No, Tensa Zangetsu told me the truth. My Soul Reaper powers and my Hollow powers are balanced on a scale. When I draw too much from one, the other goes rampant. That's why when I was always in danger, when I'd exhausted my Soul Reaper abilities, my inner hollow jumped in to save me. But when both sides are in equilibrium, then I can use them both to the fullest." Deciding that time for talk was over, Ichigo lunged at his father. This time Aizen knew better than to block Ichigo barehanded, jumping backwards. He brought this hand up to throw more Kido at Ichigo but the boy suddenly appeared at his side, grabbing his hand. ' _What? How is he so fast?'_

Ichigo's white blade cut through Aizen's shoulder before the boy held up a hand. A cero exploded from his outstretched hand, sending Aizen flying. As Aizen landed on the ground, he looked at his wound and scowled. ' _Why is my regeneration so slow? Is his hollowfied blade affecting the Hogyoku? Or is it something else?'_

As Ichigo appeared right in front of him Aizen readied himself, knowing that for the first time in his entire life, he was about to go into battle against an opponent whose strength matched his own.

The defeated captains, plus Orihime, looked on in shock as Aizen and Ichigo clashed, violet and black/white spirit energy colliding as their blades slammed together. Ichigo kicked Aizen into the air and leaped into the sky after him. Aizen rebounded off the nearest building and shot towards his son, the two meeting in the air with their blades. The resulting shockwave of their clash caused many of the buildings that were barely standing to collapse, Orihime forced to use her shield to protect her and the Tres Bestia.

Every time Ichigo's and Aizen's blade clashed it seemed like the entire world was going to split apart, the tremors increasing each and every time. Ichigo grimaced when Aizen slipped under his guard and injured his shoulder. "Guh!" He reacted by kicking Aizen in the side, sending him sprawling to the ground. Aizen merely got back up and smiled. "Well, Ichigo? Have you reached your limit already?" he asked smugly.

"Hmph!" Ichigo charged at his father, his blade glowing white as he neared him.

Aizen's eyes narrowed at his son's tactic. "Charging in recklessly to throw a point-blank Getsuga Tensho? Have I taught you anything, Ichigo?" he asked angrily.

Ichigo ignored him as he attacked Aizen, moving to cut him in two. When Aizen blocked him the impact sent Ichigo flying backwards, the boy landing on the ground twenty feet away. Ichigo dipped a hand into his wound and ran his bloody fingers down the flat of his glowing Tensa Zangetsu.

"What are you…" Aizen's eyes widened when he realized what Ichigo was doing. ' _He's mixing his blood with his spirit energy…which means that he's….'_ His shock was further increased when Ichigo brought the tip of his blade up to his horn. A red Cero appeared at the end and infused with the energy of the glowing blade.

"GETSUGA GRAN REY CERO!"

The massive crescent-moon attack hit Aizen at full power, tearing into his chest. "ARRRRRH!" To the fallen captains, the sound was like nothing they'd ever heard. Aizen talked in such a low, calm voice no matter the situation; they'd never even heard him say so much as an "ow!" before now.

Aizen was barely standing when the dust settled, panting as his chest suffered a massive wound going diagonally across, just barely missing his Hogyoku. As he stood there, reeling in pain, Aizen noticed something that shook him to his core: ' _I'm…not regenerating! What's going on? Did Ichigo's attack damage the Hogyoku?'_ He mentally shook the thought from his head as his son slowly walked towards him, seeing the black bead on his wrist glow weakly. Shaking his head, Aizen knew exactly what was going on. ' _So…Gin, my Espadas, my son…and even the Hogyoku has now turned against me….'_

Ichigo was equally baffled why his father wasn't regenerating when he saw the Hogyoku in Aizen's chest pulse. "What's going on? Aizen!" he shouted when the older of the two threw his head back and cried out in pain. In a matter of seconds, the Hogyoku burst from his chest and headed straight for Ichigo. "What the hell?!" Ichigo watched as the blue object came into contact with his inert Hogyoku and became one with it, the marble-sized object glowing on his wrist. "I…what just happened?"

He turned to see Aizen smiling at him as he held up his sword. "It would seem that the Hogyoku judged your will to be stronger than my own and decided that being fused with me was a poor choice." Aizen readied his stance and Ichigo saw the look in his eyes and knew that Aizen was making his final stand.

"What are you doing?! You're too hurt to keep fighting!" Ichigo pleaded, some part of him wanting his father to give up.

"No," Aizen said shaking his head. "I will never stop. I chose my path, son, and you chose yours."

Ichigo stared at Aizen before closing his eyes for a brief instant, envisioning what might have been. Opening his eyes, Ichigo nodded as he readied himself. He knew the truth; this was meant to be.

Orihime stood next at the edge of the battlefield and watched as Ichigo and Aizen charged at each other, her hand clutching her chest. And in a single instant…it was over.

Father and son stared at each other, the father smiling while the son cried. Kyoka Suigetsu slipped from Aizen's hand, falling to the ground harmlessly. Ichigo heard the sound of metal cracking and looked down, watching in shock as Kyoka Suigetsu broke apart. Aizen looked down at the blade impaled in his chest and smiled. "You win, Ichigo."

Ichigo pulled out the white, blood-stained Tensa Zangetsu and caught Aizen as he fell, laying him down on the ground gently. "…Father…."

' _So…you finally call me Father… such a shame…I actually like the sound of that….'_ Aizen merely chuckled as the life flowed from his body. "Is this the part where I caress your cheek and tell you that I was wrong?" Seeing Ichigo's crying face, Aizen simply smiled. "I won't…dwell on what might have been. I chose my path, you chose yours." He looked at Ichigo in his new fully hollowfied form and knew that he had succeeded in death what he'd sought in life. "Still, I am proud of you. You showed conviction and strength…and you fought better than anyone I've ever encountered. You've surpassed me completely." Aizen took a deep breath and looked into his son's eyes one last time. For the first and last time in Ichigo's life, he saw gentleness in his father's eyes.

"No father could ask for a better son."

Ichigo watched as the light faded in Aizen's eyes, his body going cold. He closed Aizen's eyes and silently cried. Aizen was dead…he'd won. And with his victory came the answer he'd been asking himself since this whole thing had begun…

His father really did love him.

To be continued….


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **One year after Aizen's death….**_

 _"Ichigo!" came a voice, jostling Ichigo out of his restful sleep. "Wake up! You're gonna be late!"_

 _Opening his eyes, Ichigo saw Rangiku smiling down at him. "Five more minutes, Mom…." He rolled over and pressed his face into his pillow, wanting to go back to sleep._

 _Rolling her eyes, Rangiku grabbed the covers and yanked them, making Ichigo cringe as the cold air hit him. "I swear, how you managed to make it this far is beyond me! I'm wondering if you were always this lazy…."_

 _"I guess I got that from you."_

 _"Don't talk to your mother that way!" Rangiku scolded, bopping Ichigo on the back of his head. "Now get dressed! You need to be ready. It's your ceremony after all!"_

 _Chuckling, Ichigo got up and slipped on the shihakusho his mother had prepared for him. Even though it'd been forever since he'd join the squads, Rangiku still liked to mother him whenever she got the chance. Staring at the final piece of clothing in his hands, Ichigo looked up at his mother and gulped. "Mom, I'm not sure about this anymore."_

 _"Heheheh!" Rangiku giggled at her son's nervousness, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You've earned it. Your father and I couldn't be any prouder. And Rukia and Renji are probably right behind you! We might be having the ceremony for them soon too!" Heading out the door, Ichigo followed his mother to the Head-Captain's chambers._

 _On the way they ran into Rukia and Renji, a shiny new lieutenant's badge on Rukia's arm. "So, Ichigo. Today's the big day?" Rukia asked grinning. "Are you gonna make me do all your work now?"_

 _Renji smirked. "I thought he already did that?"_

 _Ichigo scowled, his nervousness growing. "Get a room, you two…." He ignored their taunts and continued to follow Rangiku. When they came to the chambers of Head-Captain Yamamoto, they saw Toshiro standing in front of the door. "Oh! Captain Hitsugaya!"_

 _"It's ok, Ichigo. You can call me Toshiro now," the white-haired boy said smiling. "Everyone else has already arrived. Are you ready, Ichigo?" he asked. When the boy nodded, Toshiro turned to the door and opened it. "Wait out here until you're called for. Rangiku, Rukia and Renji, come with me and fall in."_

 _Ichigo watched as his friends left him standing outside and took a deep breath. "Wow…I'm finally gonna be on the same level as Dad…." Pressing his ear to the door, he heard the loud, boisterous voice of the Head-Captain._

 _"It is with great sadness that one of our most senior captains, Captain Ukitake, has stepped down from his position due to his failing health. Two weeks ago, he put forward a recommendation for his replacement and it was acknowledged by myself and fellow captain's Hitsugaya and Ichimaru. Upon their recommendation, the son of Captain Aizen, Squad 13's third-seat, was given the captain's exam. After careful examination and deliberation I have found that he is worthy of the rank of captain."_

 _Ichigo almost jumped when he heard his name called. "Come forth, Squad 13 Captain Ichigo Aizen!"_

 _Gulping, Ichigo tightened the knot on his haori and stepped into the room. He nodded at the Head-Captain and took his place next to Kenpachi. Looking a little down the line he saw his father smiling at him. The bespectacled man had a look of sheer pride that only a father could have. Looking past Toshiro, Ichigo saw his mother standing behind him, a tear rolling down her face as she smiled with love._

 _Truly this was the happiest day of his life._

"Ichigo? Ichigo, wake up! Yuzu says breakfast is ready!" Karin said as she shook her brother awake. Ichigo sat up and sighed as he realized that the happiness he'd just felt was nothing but a dream. ' _Another one…'_ He looked out the window and sighed. "Hang on. Tell Yuzu I'll be right there."

"Ok." Karin turned to leave the room but as soon as she turned past the doorframe she bumped into Rangiku. "Oh, sorry."

Rangiku smiled at the girl, patting her head. "It's fine. Go get some breakfast." Walking into Ichigo's room, she huffed when she saw her son was still in bed. "Ichigo! It's past nine o'clock! How long are you gonna lay in bed?"

Chuckling, Ichigo got out of bed and got dressed. It was odd having Rangiku living in the house; Yuzu was delighted at the fact that they got to have a mother-figure again. But Rangiku wasn't the only new addition to the Kurosaki family….

"Eep!" squeaked Karin's voice. "Uncle Gin! Don't scare me like that!"

"But it's so fun!"

Ichigo deadpanned…. "Why did I ever agree to let him stay here…."

 _ **Right after Aizen died….**_

 _Ichigo sat there, his father's cold, dead body next to him and looked around, wondering how Karakura Town was supposed to be switched with its replica if all the captains were out cold. "I guess I should find Kisuke. Aizen said that he switched towns in the first place…."_

 _"ICHIGO!"_

 _The blood-soaked boy turned his head and his eyes widened in both shock and relief to see Rangiku running towards him. "MOM!" He got up and ran towards her. Mother and son met in a big warm hug. Rangiku ran a hand through her son's hair as she held him tight. "But…I don't understand… Aizen told me they threw you in prison!"_

 _"She was never IN prison in the first place!" retorted Soi-Fon, the first of the captains to make it back on their feet. Hobbling over to the pair, she made a quick glance to Aizen's body and scoffed, wishing that the bastard hadn't died so peacefully. "When Central 46 made their decrees regarding you two, the remaining ten captains held a vote. It was unanimous."_

 _"What vote?" Ichigo asked, confused._

 _Groaning from the wound in his back, Kyoraku answered as he got up. "We decided not to uphold their kill order on you, or the imprisonment order on your mother. You two had nothing to do with Aizen's plan and we knew that if we did throw Lieutenant Matsumoto in prison it would exacerbate the situation." He tapped his left temple, signifying Ichigo's horn. "After all, you do pack quite a wallop. When Captain Soi-Fon was ordered to take her to the Maggot's Nest, she instead took her to a remote safe house used by the Stealth Force up in the mountains" Turning to Orihime, he pointed to the fallen Hitsugaya. "Excuse me, Miss? Could you please heal Captain Hitsugaya? He's in a bit of a mess."_

 _"Right!" Orihime quickly got up and ran over to Toshiro, quickly working her healing powers on the boy._

 _Rangiku looked at her son's new appearance and was perplexed. "Ichigo, what happened to you?"_

 _"Oh," Ichigo suddenly remembered his new hollowfied state. "I uh…kinda managed to get a grip on my hollowfication."_

 _Kyoraku's eyes narrowed, recognizing a possible serious situation when he saw it. "So what now, Ichigo? You took down Aizen," he gestured to the defeated captains and Vizards, "you have us all dead-to-rights. After all the trouble we put you through, I would not honestly blame you for wanting payback. I hope you won't but…I can accept it if that's what you decide. So what are you going to do?"_

 _Ichigo shook his head as he ended his hollowfication, his body returning to normal. "No…like I told Aize-my father…" he cast a mournful gaze back at Aizen's lifeless body, "I won't let vengeance consume me. And no matter what might have happened, I can't change what did happen." Kyoraku nodded, seeing the wisdom in the boy's pained eyes._

 _"I see…and you, Lieutenant?"_

 _Rangiku cast a look back at Captain Hitsugaya, who was still conscious and looking at his adjutant with knowing eyes. When Hitsugaya nodded, Rangiku smiled. Looking back at Ichigo, she made up her mind. "I'm sorry, Captain Kyoraku but I'm afraid I'm going to have to step down from my position as Lieutenant. I've decided that my place is with my son from now on. I've been out of his life for far too long and it's time I made up for lost time."_

 _Kyoraku nodded in agreement. Looking up, he cupped his hands and called out to the one person who'd remained a wildcard in all of this. "And what about you, Gin? What's your stake in all this?"_

 _Both Ichigo and Rangiku jumped when Gin flashstepped towards them. He stood over Aizen's body and looked down at the dead man. Ichigo couldn't tell if he was happy he was dead or was mourning his fellow compatriot. "Well, this is certainly an awkward position. I was hoping for a chance to take a shot at Aizen, but now Ichigo's gone and done the deed. Way to steal the spotlight, Ichi…."_

 _Kyoraku raised an eyebrow. "You mean that you were going to double-cross Aizen? Since when?"_

 _"Since always," Gin said smiling. "I was never on Cap'n Aizen's side. This whole time I've been waiting for the right moment to give him what he's had coming."_

 _Soi-Fon's eyes narrowed in anger. "You mean that you willingly participated in Aizen's horrible experiments, sided with the hollows and nearly killed us all…just so you could stab Aizen in the back?!"_

 _"Yep!" Gin's smile further angered her._

 _"And how do we know you aren't saying this just to save yourself?" Soi-Fon countered._

 _Ichigo spoke up. "He's telling the truth. Aizen told me so himself…" he looked away from his mother as he continued. "He mentioned that he kept Gin close because he was interested in how he would try to kill him."_

 _Kyoraku sat down on a piece of rubble. "So, Gin, tell us. What do you plan on doing now? And why exactly did you decide to join Aizen in the first place?"_

 _The foxy rogue sat down on a separate block of concrete and cocked a thumb over to Rangiku and Ichigo. "Because of what Aizen did to Rangiku. And to Ichigo. As for what I'm gonna do now…" Gin turned to Ichigo and for the first time the boy saw his blue eyes. "There room for one more in your house, Ichigo?"_

 _Ichigo merely chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think Yuzu and Karin would mind a crazy uncle."_

 _"Hey!" Gin playfully teased. "I'm not crazy! I'm just fun-loving!"_

 _Soi-Fon had about enough of the touchy-feely conversation. "This is all well and good but what are you going to do now, Ichigo?" She gestured to the ruined town replica. "I doubt you'll want to be our deputy anymore."_

 _Ichigo was silent. Everything had happened so fast he never thought about what would happen should he win the day. "I..." He pulled out the badge that Ukitake had given him, Aizen having given it back to him days ago, and stared at it. "I want to keep protecting Karakura Town. Maybe not as your deputy but that's what I'm gonna do."_

 _Kyoraku nodded. "I'm certain that we can come up with a compromise. For what it's worth, Ichigo, I'm really am sorry you went through all this…" he said as his eyes glanced back to Aizen. "He may have been evil but…no son should ever have to kill his own father."_

 _"I know, Captain Kyoraku…I know…." Ichigo turned and looked at the other captains and Vizards who were getting to their feet. "This war is over," he said adamantly._

 _A man Ichigo had never seen before, a tall man with blonde hair, stepped forward. "Jeez, Ichigo. Now that I get a good look at you, you kinda do remind me of Souske with that straight-to-the-point attitude of yours."_

 _Ichigo blinked. "Uh…who are you?"_

 _The man grinned. "Shinji Hirako. If Gin's your uncle and Souske's your old man, I guess that makes me your grandpa."_

 _"…What?"_

 _ **Back to the Present….**_

 __Ichigo sat down at the table as the family gathered round for breakfast. Gin and Rangiku had moved in to the home right after the town had been switched back, taking up the guest bedroom as their own. It was hard to explain all of this to Yuzu and Karin but they accepted it without question. Yuzu practically adored Rangiku and the way she mothered her, feeling like she had a mother again after all these years. Both girls however, could never stop feeling uneasy around Gin. Ichigo could sympathize, even he found him to be creepy….

Central 46 was absolutely livid when they learned all that had transpired but could do nothing. Soi-Fon refused to mobilize the Stealth Force when they ordered them to take care of Ichigo, Rangiku and Gin, plus Orihime to boot because in their mind she was just as guilty. When they tried to tell the Head-Captain that they would remove him from his position, the other captains, minus Kurotsuchi who could really care less about the whole thing, swore they would abandon their positions as well if that was the case. Forced with the fact that they couldn't replace nine captains at the same time, Central 46 had no choice but to let the matter drop. But as Rukia had put it, "It's not like they could do anything to Ichigo at this point now, can they?"

"Hey Mom?" Ichigo asked as he finished his plate. "Did you get those flowers I asked for?"

Rangiku nodded, her face turning solemn. "I did," she said bluntly. After moving into the Kurosaki's, Rangiku had gotten a job at a flower shop while Gin…continued to just be a creeper. It's what he does. "Ichigo, are you sure this is appropriate?"

Karin and Yuzu looked at their brother confused but Ichigo merely nodded. "Someone has to. I'm gonna go by Orihime's and see if she wants to join me."

"OOOOH! Date night?" Gin said grinning. "Are you two gonna be having some candlelight fun?" he asked with eyes eyebrows raising suggestively.

Ichigo wanted to bang his head on the table. "Gin, for the last time, we're not having kids! We aren't even married yet!"

Once again, his words were fuel for Gin. "Yet, you say? So does that mean that my Little Ichi plans on popping the question anytime soon?"

Yuzu gasped. "Ichigo! You're gonna propose to Orihime?"

Ichigo really wished he never invited Gin to live with them….

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Outside Orihime's apartment**

Ichigo walked up to Orihime's door and knocked. However, it wasn't Orihime who answered the door. "Oh, Ichigo." Sung-Sun smiled as she stood in the doorway, inside a special Gigai that Kisuke had made for her. "You here for Orihime?"

"Yeah, I was going to go to the hill today. I wanted to know if Orihime wanted to come."

Sung-Sun eyed the flowers in his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Those for Orihime?"

Chuckling, Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "One is. The rest I need for my trip."

"Oh, okay then." Sung-Sun let Ichigo into the apartment. When they entered the living room he saw Apacci and Mila Rose on the couch playing a video game. "Dammit, Mila Rose! You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Sung-Sun and Ichigo shook their heads. "Some things never change…" Sung-Sun muttered. "You'd think moving to the human world would cool them down…."

After Orihime had healed the Tres Bestia and Halibel, whom both Ichigo and Orihime were horrified to learn had been betrayed by Aizen, they were at a loss of what to do. Halibel asked Orihime and Ichigo if they wished to return to Hueco Mundo so that Ichigo could take Aizen's place, an offer Ichigo easily refused. Liking Orihime too much to part ways, the Tres Bestia offered to stay with her as her new roommates, taking up jobs as Kisuke's helpers at his shop, which, coincidentally, attracted more customers. Halibel respected their decision and left to go rule over Hueco Mundo, dropping by to see how her friends were doing.

Speaking of friends, Ichigo had been given regular visits by Rukia and Renji, with the occasional Toshiro tagging along to see Rangiku and Isshin. Even though Ichigo no longer affiliated himself to the Court Guard Squads, he still enjoyed their visits and was glad they still considered him their friend. The other captains, minus Kenpachi who kept dropping by to scare the daylights out of Ichigo, gave Ichigo a wide berth, figuring they'd done enough to the boy. As for the Hogyoku that Ichigo had reacquired, he'd returned it to Kisuke, who'd promised him that he would make sure that its power would never see the light of day again out of fear that somebody who wasn't as kind-hearted as Ichigo would get their hands on it.

Orihime appeared in a white shirt and blue skirt, hugging Ichigo when she saw him. All three Tres Bestia grinned when the two gave each other a quick kiss. "Get a room, you two!" Apacci laughed.

"We are in a room!" Ichigo cheekily countered.

"How about one we aren't already in!"

Ignoring the bluenette, Ichigo kissed Orihime's cheek. "I'm heading up to the hill today. You wanna come?" When Orihime happily nodded the two walked out the door, Ichigo slipping a daisy into Orihime's hand. "You three hold down the fort!" Ichigo called back.

"Dammit, Mila Rose! Quit cheating!" they heard Apacci scream.

"I am not cheating!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Orihime giggled. "I'm glad Mr. Urahara soundproofed my apartment. It's gotten very loud since they moved in…." Ichigo smiled at his girlfriend and squeezed her hand gently as they started walking….

 _ **A few minutes later….  
**_ **A hill overlooking Karakura Town**

Silence filled the air as Ichigo and Orihime stood in front of the grave. Taking small steps, Ichigo laid the bouquet of flowers at the foot of it. The captains had been very angry when they'd found out that Ichigo had made this but he didn't care. The other captains didn't know him like Ichigo did.

"I can't believe it's already been a year…."

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" Orihime murmured as she squeezed Ichigo's hand.

Both orange-heads stared at Aizen's grave, a simple tombstone with the letters _S.A._ carved into the stone. Aizen's body soon disintegrated after death, like all spiritual beings so there was nothing to bury. Even so, Ichigo felt that the man deserved at least this tiny amount of burial, even if he was pure evil.

Bowing his head, Ichigo said a silent prayer for his slain father, hoping that when he was reincarnated, he might try for a path of peace instead of one stained with blood. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo closed his eyes and remembered the dream from last night. ' _I guess all I can do now is move on….'_

Orihime saw the look on Ichigo's face and became concerned. "What's wrong, Ichigo?"

"I just realized something. For my entire life, Aizen's been the one who'd been controlling me, steering me down every path of my life. It's odd now that I have free reign to make my own choices." Reaching into his pocket, Ichigo pulled out something. "I guess I'd better get started….

Walking up to the grave, Ichigo took the combat pass and laid it next to the flowers. "Goodbye…father…."

Walking back to Orihime, Ichigo smiled and took her by the hand, giving her a sweet kiss on her lips. "C'mon, let's go have dinner at my place. Mom and Yuzu's cooking."

Orihime giggled. "I'd like that…."

Leaving the grave of Ichigo's father, the two started down the hill to the rest of their happy lives….

 _ **Years ago….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

 _Baby Ichigo finally fell asleep in Masaki's arms as she cradled him. "Shhhhh…" the surrogate mother cooed as she looked at her new adopted son. "Sweet dreams, my little Ichigo…."_

 _Kissing his forehead, Masaki laid little Ichigo into his crib and turned out the light before closing the door. For a while there was nothing and Ichigo slept on. But then something odd happened, something that would most likely freak out the infant had he'd been awake…_

 _A stranger slowly opened up the window and stepped into the room, looking around at the stuffed animals and toys that littered the floor and shelves. Taking off the hood of his kido cloak, Souske Aizen walked over to the crib and put a device on the baby-monitor Isshin and Masaki used, putting it on an infinite loop. Calmly, the rogue locked the door and turned his attention to the sleeping baby._

 _But Ichigo was no longer sleeping. As if sensing the stranger in the room despite his ingenious cloak, Ichigo woke up and started to cry out. Leaning down, Aizen stared at his son for the first time. "Hello, Ichigo," he calmly said to the infant. Gently, he lifted Ichigo out of the crib and further examined his son, noting how similar he looked to his mother. Sitting down in a chair, Aizen began to rock the infant gently._

 _As Ichigo looked up, father and son stared at each other for the first time. Aizen smiled at his soon as he took off his glasses, wanting to see his flesh and blood unobstructed. After a few minutes of rocking and cooing, Ichigo soon began to fall back to sleep. Aizen continued to smile as he held his sleeping infant son. Part of him wanted to go back to the Soul Society to raise him by himself but he rid himself of the notion. Like what Rangiku had thought, Ichigo was safest here and so this was where he would stay, though he would be keeping a sharp eye on him to make sure that he could be protected till the time was right._

 _Getting up, Aizen walked back over to the crib and put Ichigo back into it. Taking one last look at his son, Aizen caressed Ichigo's cheek softly, a rare look of genuine affection in his eyes. "Goodbye, Ichigo…my son. We'll see each other again one day," he said before taking the device off the monitor and putting the baby blanket back on Ichigo._

 _Putting his hood back on, Aizen slipped out of the room and closed the window while Ichigo slept on, who would never know of his father's single act of love…._

 _ **The End**_

 **A.N.: And that ends the story of** _ **Ichigo's True Heritage.**_ **I have now proved to myself beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I can indeed write a pure, dramatic story that has no lemons in it. Thank you to everyone who gave me their support behind this insane idea! Girl-of-Action, Phantom Trainer, YeagerMeister31, robotdoctor, dayday99990, Heavenly God, SpudyPotato, BlackDragonShinigami, Beebee522, Lobisomen616, Dosudro: Thanks for your reviews and critiques, I really appreciate it!**

 **Till next time, Whackybiscuit out!**


End file.
